O Retorno
by Ijmm
Summary: Apos a derrota da Akatsuki, Naruto some durante anos, o que aconteceu a ele?
1. Anos Depois

Capitulo 1: Anos depois

A noite fria não o fazia tremer, sozinho, carregava um corpo com várias marcas de luta, seu longo cabelo loiro era jogado para trás por tamanha velocidade em que se deslocava pelas arvores. Mas parara em um riacho para poder lavar seu rosto, a mascara que usava parecia já fazer parte de seu corpo, ao tirá-la, sentira o vento gélido bater em seu rosto. Então, olhou para seu reflexo na água límpida e vira um rosto diferente. Seu cabelo loiro estava muito mais comprido do que o habitual, as marcas em seu rosto tinham desaparecido, sua altura mudara drasticamente também, agora tinha quase um metro e noventa, enfim ele não parecia mais o mesmo, nem mesmo seus hábitos eram iguais. De um garoto brincalhão, irresponsável e pervertido, agora era um homem incrivelmente ocupado e serio só uma coisa não mudara sua incrível força de vontade. Por isso, parecia que outra pessoa o estava olhando, uma pessoa que ele conhecia por Yondaime, só que há quatro anos o chamava de pai.

Olhou então para o corpo inerte as suas costas, tinha que levar esse corpo de volta a vila o mais rápido possível, mas não estava preocupado, pois estava muito perto de Konoha, fora que gastara apenas dois dias para capturá-lo. Voltou sua atenção para as águas do riacho e continuou a fitar seu rosto, pegou um pouco de água nas mãos e lavou seu rosto, pegando sua mascara e a colocando em seu rosto, pegou o corpo novamente e então, Uzumaki Naruto partiu em direção a Konoha com vários pensamentos na cabeça.

__ Me diga onde ele está? Perguntava Iruka ferozmente.  
__ Já disse! Não posso falar? Respondia Tsunade em igual ferocidade.  
__ Já faz quatro anos que ninguém o vê, é como se ele tivesse morrido. Lamentava Iruka olhando a Hokage com grande aflição. __ Mas você sabe onde ele esta!  
__ Por favor, Iruka!!! Não fiz isso por querer, foi uma decisão do conselho da vila, não posso passar por cima. Tsunade tentava explicar.  
__ Aqueles velhos, será que eles não estão vendo a besteira que estão fazendo!! Naruto salvou a vila da Akatsuki sozinho, mas eles ainda querem escondê-lo. Falava Iruka enfurecido.  
__ Também não concordei, mas foi o único jeito que achei para que não fizessem coisa pior com ele. Argumentava ela.  
__ Pode ser, mas você também não diz onde ele esta ou o que esta fazendo. Finalizou Iruka, saindo do escritório da Hokage tomado por grande fúria.  
__ Será que é certo não contar ao Iruka onde Naruto-kun esta, Tsunade-sama? Fala Shizune, que viu toda a discussão.  
__ Acho que não. Será melhor se tudo continuar do mesmo jeito por enquanto. Respondeu Tsunade olhando a vila de Konoha pela janela de seu escritório.

Finalmente chegara ao portão da vila, pelo qual passou velozmente. Avistou que apesar da hora, Tsunade-sama ainda estava no escritório, e então com ultimo impulso, alcançou a janela do mesmo e silenciosamente com sempre, se apresentara a grande Hokage.  
__ Como sempre, chegou adiantado. Falou Tsunade ainda olhando pela janela oposta a que ele entrara.  
__ Aqui, o corpo de Saito Kuroda, Tsunade-sama. Anunciou ele, então escutou barulho de passos, quatro pessoas se encaminhavam ao escritório, olhou para Tsunade e Shizune e elas também perceberam a movimentação.  
__ Me espere no necrotério, mandarei alguém dar uma checada no corpo primeiro.  
__ Certo. Após isso desapareceu do escritório e chegou ao necrotério em uma fração de segundos, colocou o corpo em uma das macas que ali estavam e passou a esperar a Hokage, dependendo de quem fosse a conversa demoraria bastante, mas passou a pensar se entrar para a ANBU fora a escolha correta.

==========================FLASHBACK============================

__ Não queria fazer isso, mas o conselho da vila esta fazendo uma grande pressão. Falava Tsunade para um Naruto de quinze anos, que não estava entendendo nada.  
__ Como assim Vovó-Tsunade? Perguntava tentando encontrar uma explicação para o que ela estava falando. Então, ela olha seriamente para ele, fazendo o perceber que a conversa era séria.  
__ Naruto, o conselho quer esconder você dos outros moradores da vila. Sentenciou ela. Ele começou a rir, achava que era brincadeira, então olhou para Shizune que confirmou o que vovó-Tsunade falara. Olhando perplexo para ela ele se irritou.  
__ O que aqueles velhos querem? Há duas semanas eu salvei a vila da Akatsuki!! Gritou ele.  
__ Mas essa é a causa principal que eles usam. Apesar de conseguir controlar a Kyuubi, eles estão com medo que você se descontrole e a liberte. Falou ela em voz alta.  
__ Mas ela esta adormecida!! Olhem só, as marcas que tinham em meu rosto desapareceram! Continuava a gritar ele.  
__ Eu sei disso!!! Esbravejou ela. __ Mas chegou ao conhecimento deles o acesso de fúria que você teve ao saber da morte de Jiraya. Falou ela mais baixo e com uma grande tristeza. Apesar de vários shinobis terem morrido na luta contra a Akatsuki, a morte de Jiraya era a que ela mais lamentava. Naruto se lembrou que quando soube da morte de Jiraya, quase destruí uma cidade inteira com a Kyuubi descontrolada, se não fosse pelo capitão Yamato, talvez o demônio se libertasse de vez.  
__ Mas consegui um jeito com eles. Falou Tsunade olhando fixamente para ele, que mudara sua expressão rapidamente. Ela e toda a vila sabiam de seu sonho de ser Hokage, e ela faria de tudo para ajudar a realizar esse sonho, mas tinha medo de sua ao ouvir a "solução" que ela arranjara.  
__ Então posso continuar com o Time Kakashi? Perguntou ele animado.  
__ Não. Respondeu ela simplesmente, fazendo toda a alegria dele evaporar.  
__ Você disse que conseguiu um jeito. Disse ele já com a voz alterada.  
__ Eu consegui um jeito de você continuar a ser um ninja, não de eles desistirem da idéia. Falara um pouco mais alto, fazendo com que ele se acalma-se um pouco.  
__ Você será um ANBU, acho que você sabe quem são eles? Perguntou ela, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa dele.  
__ E com que time ANBU eu fico? Perguntou ele descontente.  
__ Você não ficara em time nenhum. Disse ela.  
__ Como assim? Pelo que sei ate os ANBU tem um time de quatro pessoas. Explodiu ele.  
__ Fora uma decisão do conselho. Você será um capitão da ANBU, portanto fará missões sozinhos, e somente em casos extremos terá alguém com você. Disse ela em tom definitivo. Sem falar nada, Naruto começou a se dirigir a porta cabisbaixo.  
__ Olhe pelo lado bom Naruto-kun, você deixara de ser um genin e será um jounin especial. Disse Shizune tentando animá-lo.  
__ Pode ser. Mas prefiro continuar um genin e continuar junto aos meus amigos. Respondeu ele tristemente, logo depois saiu do escritório.

No outro dia, assim como Tsunade pedira a ele, chegara bem cedo ao escritório dela.  
__ Ainda bem que esta aqui, tenho algumas coisas para te falar. Disse ela sem olhar para ele.  
__ O que seria? Perguntou ele. Então ela virou-se para ele e sentou em sua cadeira, entrelaçando as mãos em frente ao rosto.  
__ Você devera cortar qualquer relação que tenha, nunca revele seu nome, devera sempre estar de mascara e nunca a retire em uma missão, nunca fique em lugares públicos por muito tempo e suas missões envolveram assassinatos, capturas, infiltrações e espionagens, espero que tenha sido clara. Disse ela olhando para ele.  
__ Quando começo? Perguntou ele friamente.  
__ Neste instante. Respondeu ela indicando a roupa e a katana que estava encima da mesa. Ele a pegou e se trocou no banheiro do escritório.  
__ Só mais uma coisa. Disse ela se levantando e indo ate ele, posicionou suas mãos sobre seu braço esquerdo como se fosse usar um ninjutsu medico, mas ao invés de um chakra verde, começou a sair um chakra azul de suas mãos. E o chakra parecia que estava perfurando um pedaço de seu braço, então ela retira as mãos de seu braço e no lugar havia uma tatuagem igual a que outros ANBU's usavam.  
__ E os outros, como a senhora vai explicar isso a eles? Perguntou Naruto olhando a tatuagem em seu braço.  
__ Direi a eles que você esta em uma missão sob minhas ordens. Disse ela, e realmente era o que iria acontecer.  
__ E aqui esta sua mascara. Disse ele lhe estendendo uma mascara, onde os desenhos formavam o rosto de uma raposa.  
__ Acho que é o que mais combina com você. Disse Tsunade enquanto sentava em sua cadeira novamente.

==================FIM DO FLASHBACK==================

Realmente, fora uma ótima escolha, que inclusive influenciara em seu apelido, que fora dado por outros membros da ANBU: o "Raposa". Nestes quatro anos de ANBU, ele tivera um desenvolvimento no mínimo inacreditável: podia fazer genjutsus poderosíssimos, aprendera a dominar jutsus dos cinco elementos, inclusive o poder de controlar os mesmos, seu taijutsu era quase impossível de ser imitado e sua velocidade era absurda em relação a outros ninjas. Já realizara missões quase impossíveis, o que levava Tsunade a dar as missões mais difíceis a ele. Realmente, ele já não era mais o mesmo.  
__ Nossa, aquele Sasuke é lindo, vocês não acham? Perguntava uma voz feminina, fora do necrotério.  
__ É, mas o Sai também é maravilhoso. Disse outra em voz sonhadora.  
__ Pra falar a verdade, o time Kakashi é quase perfeito, só aquela Sakura que estraga. Disse mais uma com um pouco de nojo ao falar de Sakura. Naruto então olhou para a porta, que segundos mais tarde se abriu, revelando quatro ninjas ANBU, todas mulheres. Já que tinham tirado suas mascaras, Naruto reparou que eram muito bonitas. A primeira era a mais alta do grupo, tinha belos olhos castanhos e um cabelo avermelhado. A segunda era loira, só que tinha o cabelo um pouco mais longo que a primeira, e olhos cor de mel. A terceira tinha um cabelo azulado e olhos incrivelmente negros. E a ultima tinha cabelos negros e olhos de igual cor. Todas pareceram ter visto um fantasma ao vê-lo, pois tinha parado na hora e mantinham os olhos fixos nele.

Naruto estranhou aquilo, pois ele não era nenhuma assombração. E numa rápida ação, elas já estavam a sua frente, lançando um olhar de admiração para ele.  
__ Você é o "Raposa" mesmo? Perguntou a ruiva olhando-o de cima a baixo.  
__ É, sou. Respondeu ele sem saber o porquê da pergunta. Então elas começaram a dar gritinhos, o que o assustou mesmo não demonstrado o susto.  
__ É ele, não acredito nisso. Gritava à morena e a ruiva  
__ Cheguei a pensar que ele fosse uma lenda. Completava a de cabelo azulado, enquanto a loira só gritava.  
__ Pra que isso tudo. Perguntou ele confuso, fazendo que elas parassem com a gritaria.  
__ Você não sabe? Perguntou a loira incrédula.  
__ Saber o que? Ele não sabia mesmo o que ela estava falando.  
__ Você é uma lenda, não só em Konoha, mas em todas as vilas do mundo. Começou a explicar a ruiva.  
__ E seus feitos são quase inacreditáveis, muitos duvidam que você exista. Terminou a morena.  
__ É, mas eu existo como podem ver. Falou ele se levantando da maca onde estava sentado.  
__ Você matou mesmo a quadrilha inteira de Kamada sozinho? Perguntou a de cabelo azul.  
__ Foi, e isso me rendeu uma bela cicatriz no peito. Falou ele descontraído.  
__ Mostra pra gente. Pediram as quatro em uníssono.  
__ Desculpe, mas isso seria constrangedor para mim. Falou ele, que estava incrivelmente vermelho sobre a mascara. Se dirigindo ao corpo de Kuroda, elas estavam implorando para ele mostrar a cicatriz.  
__ Mas se você não mostra a cicatriz nunca saberemos se foi verdade. Implorava a loira.  
__ Esta bem, mas não falem para ninguém. Disse ele para ver se elas paravam. Então ele tirou o colete ANBU e levantou a camisa, deixando a mostra alem de seu belo físico, uma enorme cicatriz em diagonal no peito.  
__ Nossa, posso tocar? Perguntou à morena, já colocando a mão sobre a marca, gesto que foi repetido por todas.  
__ Hei!! Meu isso não é publico. Protestou ele abaixando a camisa, estava mais vermelho do que sangue, reparou que ele era bem mais alta do que as quatro.  
__ Podia ser. Falou a de cabelo azul, bem baixo para ele não escutar.  
__ Aqui o corpo de Saito Kuroda. Disse ele a elas, que ainda mantinham seus olhares sobre ele.  
__ Saito Kuroda? Ele é um dos ninjas mais procurados do país. Falou a ruiva abismada.  
__ Matou uma equipe ANBU inteira, fora os diversos shinobis que estava a sua procura. Completou a morena analisando o corpo na maca.  
__ Quais seus nomes? Perguntou ele enquanto elas anotavam as medidas do corpo.  
__ Omicha Michiko. Respondeu à ruiva.  
__ Nara Suika. Falou a morena  
__ Kutemi Nayomi. Apresentou-se a loira.  
__ Moriyama Suyla. Disse a de cabelo azulado. __ E qual é o seu? Perguntou ela.  
__ Não posso revelar. Disse ele calmamente.  
__ Fala vai, você nem tirou a mascara. Rebateu a morena bocejando.  
__ E vocês também não deviam ter tirado. Respondeu ele.  
__ Mas somos ninjas medicas, não ninjas assassinos. Falou a loira em tom final. Sem mais argumentos, ele tirou a mascara, revelando seu rosto.  
__ Você é a cara do Yondaime. Falou a morena abismada.  
__ Michiko, já terminaram a inspeção? Falou Tsunade na porta do necrotério.  
__ Sim Godaime. Responderam as quatro.  
__ Podem ir então. Ordenou a Hokage, as quatro saíram rapidamente, deixando o relatório com Tsunade e dando uma ultima olhada nele antes de saírem do necrotério.  
__ Bom trabalho Naruto, como sempre, praticamente perfeito. Elogiou a Hokage.  
__ Obrigado Tsunade-sama. Agradeceu ele.  
__ Espero que as quatro não tenham causado problemas, pois são muito atiradas. Falou ela rindo.  
__ Não, não causaram. Respondeu ele, não queria arranjar confusão para elas.  
__ Naruto, tenho algo serio para te falar. Disse ela seria.


	2. Folga Rapida

**Capitulo dois: Folga Rapida**

__ Naruto, tenho algo serio para te falar. Disse Tsunade bastante seria.  
__ Certo. Disse ele pegando a mascara em cima da maca.  
__ Vamos voltar ao escritório, Shizune já foi para casa, só nos dois devemos estar aqui. Disse ela séria se encaminhando a porta. Os corredores estavam vazios, o grande prédio parecia incrivelmente maior quando não havia ninguém, passara pela recepção e no relógio ao fundo marcava duas e meia da madrugada. Chegaram ao escritório da Hokage pouco depois, olharam pela janela e viram a neve caindo, já era inverno, todo o vilarejo estava em uma grande calmaria.  
__ O que quero falar com você é a respeito de suas missões. Começou ela.  
__ Tenho feito algo errado Tsunade-sama? Perguntou ele receoso.  
__ Não, pelo contrario, você é o melhor shinobi de nossa vila, suas missões são as mais difíceis, e você sempre as completa com grande eficiência. Desconversou ela.  
__ Então o que seria? Perguntou ele mais aliviado.  
__ Você, como eu disse, é o melhor ninja de Konoha, mas todo ninja tem algum limite, e nesses quatro anos você não reparou, mais fizera centenas de missões seguidas. Falou ela fitando-o. E ela tinha razão, nesses anos de ANBU, não tivera um único dia de descanso, sempre em missões, se alguém lhe perguntasse o que estava acontecendo na vila ela não saberia responder.  
__ É mesmo. Disse ele sentindo uma grande solidão.  
__ Por isso estou disposta a te dar uma folga de uma semana. Falou ela olhando para ele.  
__ Uma semana!! Falou ele não acreditando.  
__ Mas com uma condição. Disse ela, cortando a alegria dele.  
__ Qual é? Perguntou ele retomando sua postura.  
__ A qualquer chamado meu, não importe a circunstancia, você terá que vir imediatamente. Falou ela como se fosse uma ordem.  
__ Entendido. Disse enquanto colocava sua mascara.  
__ Agora pode ir para sua casa. Falou ela cansada. Ele rapidamente saiu do escritório e se encaminhou para sua casa, será como ela estava já que desde que se tornara um ANBU nunca voltara para lá.

Pulando pelos telhados velozmente, Naruto chegara ao seu apartamento, entrara pela janela já que esquecera onde colocara a chave. Ao entrar reparou o estado deplorável em que se encontrava o apartamento, a poeira encobria o local todo, não estava com sono então começou uma faxina, fizera cinco clones das sombras e começaram a limpeza. Em quatro horas, tudo estava completamente limpo e ele percebera que o apartamento era incrivelmente pequeno, coisa que antes não achava. Decidiu que trocaria de casa, e podia, ganhara muito dinheiro na ANBU era rico o suficiente para comprar a casa que quisesse. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava seis e quarenta da manha, e a neve caia e os primeiros comerciantes já ofereciam seus produtos, tomou um banho, vestiu uma roupa de jounin, pegou um cachecol e saiu para procurar sua nova casa.

Andara quase metade da vila para poder achar uma boa casa, ela era grande, com três quartos, todos com banheiro, uma grande cozinha, sala de jantar e de TV, e uma grande área no fundo, onde poderia treinar tranquilamente. E o melhor é que ficava bem perto do escritório da Hokage. Agora precisava comer um pouco, fez vinte kage bushins e mandou-os comprar os moveis roupas e buscar suas coisas no seu antigo apartamento. Agora com tudo em andamento, fora avisar a Tsunade onde era sua nova casa, caminhara um pouco ate o escritório, ao chegar, como era relativamente cedo, havia poucos shinobis, e muitos o olhavam de um jeito estranho. Chegou à sala da Hokage e entrara, não havia ninguém, fora ela e Shizune.  
__ Bom dia Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san. Cumprimentou ele ao entrar.  
__ Bom dia Naruto-kun. Retribuiu Shizune.  
__ O que você quer? Perguntou Tsunade olhando pela janela.  
__ Venho avisar que me mudei. Falou ele.  
__ Já sei disso, Motsa Hata veio me avisar a pouco. Disse ela virando-se para ele.  
__ Então já estou indo. Disse ele se dirigindo a porta.  
__ Espere!! Ordenou Tsunade, fazendo ele para com a mão na maçaneta. Não sabia o que ela queria, mas esperou.  
__ Tenho algo para você. Disse ela se levantando e indo ate um armário. De lá retirou uma roupa branca que estava dobrada.  
__ Isso pertenceu ao seu pai. Disse ela desdobrando a roupa que se revelou um grande manto branco com chamas vermelhas na borda. Então ela lhe passou o manto.  
__ Obrigado. Disse ele pegando a roupa e vestindo, serviu perfeitamente, como se fosse feito para ele.  
__ Você ficou idêntico a ele. Falou Shizune boquiaberta. Então ele se dirigiu ao espelho que havia no escritório e quase caiu para trás, estava igual ao seu pai. Seu cabelo, olhos, roupa, tudo era exatamente como na foto que estava no escritório.  
__ Obrigado Tsunade-sama. Agradeceu ele saindo do escritório.

__ Vamos Hinata, hoje nem ta tão frio. Pedia Kiba.  
__ Pra você não ta, mas eu to congelando. Respondia negativamente Hinata. Kiba queria levá-la para ver os novos cachorros do clã Inuzuka, que tinham nascido ontem à noite, mas ela não queria ir. Ela e Kiba já namoravam há algum tempo, mas não queria sair com ele hoje, usava como desculpa a neve que caia, mas era outra coisa que a fazia recusar a sair com ele.  
__ Ta bom Hinata, então vamos comer algo aqui perto. Pediu Kiba inconformado. Essa ela não teria como recusar, quando ele chegara, ela tinha acabado de acordar e ainda não tinha comido.  
__ Então vamos. Falou ela dando-se por vencida, pegou seu casaco e foram. A neve caia lentamente, diferente da nevasca dos últimos dias, ela, Kiba e Akamaru andaram um pouco ate chegarem a um restaurante. Estava cheio então decidiram ir a outro lugar.  
__ Hei, Kiba, Hinata, esperem. Gritava alguém as suas costas. Era Shikamaru e Temari, e não vinham sozinhos. Alem deles vinham Ino e Sai que estavam de mãos dadas, Neji e Tenten, Shino, Rock Lee, Chouji e Kankurou com suas namoradas e fechando o grupo Gaara e Matsuri.  
__ O que estão fazendo. Perguntou Kiba.  
__ Estávamos tentando arranjar um lugar para comer algo e vocês? Falou Chouji.  
__ Estamos procurando um lugar pra comer também. Respondeu Kiba, abraçando ela.  
__ Então vamos procurar um lugar vazio. Falara Shikamaru enquanto bocejava.

Rodaram quase todos os restaurantes e lanchonetes da parte central da vila, mas todos estavam lotados, ate que chegaram ao Ichiraku Ramem, onde Iruka-sensei almoçava tranquilamente. Acomodaram-se em umas mesas ao fundo do restaurante, todos pediram fizeram pedidos, e enquanto esperavam começaram a jogar conversa fora. Logo Sasuke e Sakura chegaram e se juntaram a eles, mas algo estranho pairava sobre eles, algo muito forte e que não sabiam o que era.

Naruto estava andando quando percebeu que seus bushins já fizeram tudo o que ele falara para fazer, a casa estava mobiliada, seu guarda-roupa estava cheio e a geladeira farta. Ao se lembrar de comida, seu estomago roncou, não comera nada desde que chegara da missão, decidira ir ao Ichiraku matar saudades do ramem, que há quatro anos não comia. As ruas estavam vazias, a neve, que caia um pouco mais forte agora, afugentara ate os comerciantes, somente as lojas fixas estavam abertas.

Andara um pouco ate chegar onde queria, o cheiro do ramem o anestesiava, estava babando tamanha vontade de comer um ramem. E sem esperar que algo aconteça entrara no restaurante. Estava cheio, mas conseguira um lugar para se sentar, esperava alguém vir atendê-lo, percebeu que o restaurante sofrera mudanças, estava maior e mais confortável.  
__ Qual é o seu pedido? Escutou a familiar voz de Ayame-san lhe perguntando, já que estava de costas ela não vira seu rosto.  
__ Quero o de sempre, um tradicional ramem. Falou ele ainda de costas.  
__ Poderia virar para mim, assim será mais fácil trazer seu pedido. Pediu ela educadamente.  
__ Esta bem. Disse ele se virando para ela, na hora em que ficou de frente para ela, a mesma soltou um grito, e apavorada falou gaguejando.  
__ Y-Yondaime. Falava ela surpresa, em pouco tempo, todo o restaurante olhava para ele, e ficavam igualmente surpresos.  
__ O que esta acontecendo aqui Ayame. Chegou Teuchi nervoso por aquela confusão.  
__ O Yondaime pai. Respondeu ela apontando para ele. Na hora que Teuchi o viu ficou branco que nem papel.  
__ O que esta acontecendo. Falou uma voz familiar, e de um canto do restaurante surge Iruka-sensei, acompanhado de Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankurou, Gaara, Matsuri, e quatro mulheres que nunca vira.

Já estavam comendo quando Iruka-sensei se juntou a eles, assim passaram a relembrar do passado. A conversa estava boa, ate que uma confusão começa do outro lado do restaurante. Todos correram para ver o que era, e quando viam ficavam brancos.  
__ Vou la pra ver o que ta acontecendo. Falou Iruka-sensei se levantando.  
__ Também vou. Falou Sasuke, desvencilhou-se dos braços de Sakura e acompanhou Iruka. Logo todos foram ver o que era que tava causando aquele tumulto.  
__ É o Yondaime mesmo. Escutaram um homem falando.  
__ O que esta acontecendo. Falou Iruka-sensei se sobrepondo à multidão. Ao ver o causador do tumulto Iruka ficou pálido. Então todos viram quem estava causando aquilo. Um homem alto e loiro vestia um grande manto branco com chamas vermelhas pintadas e debaixo do manto uma roupa de jounin tradicional, o cachecol preto protegia o pescoço, e seus olhos eram absurdamente azuis. Todos ficaram igualmente pálidos, apesar de nunca terem visto ele, pareciam que o conheciam de algum lugar.  
__ Desculpem, mas não sou o Yondaime. Disse ele, sua voz era incrivelmente familiar. O homem saiu do bar rapidamente e Iruka-sensei o seguiu, e todos que estavam com ele foram juntos.

Naruto estava pasmo, seus "amigos" estavam ali, todos eles, e o encaravam estranhamente. Eles não o reconheciam.  
__ Desculpem, mas não sou o Yondaime. Disse ele antes de se retirar. Saiu correndo do local e encontrou novamente a gelada Rua de Konoha. Quatro anos depois e seus amigos continuava do mesmo jeito. Lógico que reparara nas mudanças ocorridas estava adultos e mais fortes, e as mulheres ficaram estonteantemente belas, os homens ficaram mais apresentáveis do que eram, somente ele continuara o mesmo imbecil de sempre. Andava lentamente, a neve caia sobre seus ombros, o vento balançava seus cabelos, mas continuava pensando em seus amigos e o quanto mudaram.  
__ Hei, você. Chamou alguém as suas costas pararam de andar e ficou esperando, então Iruka-sensei pula em sua frente, olhando-o bem nos olhos. Rapidamente os outros se juntaram a Iruka e ficavam o observando atentamente, reparou que estava mais alto do que todo, maior ate que Sasuke.  
__ Não se lembra de mim Iruka-sensei. Incentivou ele, então Iruka compreendeu tudo. Olhava pasmo para ele, certamente não acreditava que era ele.  
__ Não, e você mesmo? Perguntou Iruka incrédulo. Os demais não entendiam nada o que estava acontecendo.  
__ É claro que sou, to um pouco diferente, mas sou eu. Falou ele com um sorriso no rosto.  
__ Naruto, há quanto tempo. Disse Iruka o abraçando. Só então os outros perceberam quem era ele.  
__ É você, não acredito, faz quatro anos a ultima vez que te vi. Falava Iruka emocionado. Soltara-se do abraço de seu primeiro sensei e olhara para seus amigos, todos pareciam não acreditar que era ele.  
__ E você mesmo Naruto, quem diria. Falou Shikamaru, ele ainda estava confuso, mas já tinha certeza sobre sua identidade.  
__ Você ta maior do que eu cara. Assustou-se Shikamaru. Logo depois Chouji, Rock Lee e Kiba o cumprimentaram alegremente. Neji e Shino também o cumprimentaram com muita alegria também, Sai logo fez o mesmo. Gaara estava sorrindo quando o recepcionou, Temari e Kankurou deram apenas um "oi" e Ino e Tenten pularam em cima dele, reclamando que preferiam o Naruto baixinho. Sakura ficou assustada com o novo Naruto, mas mesmo o recepcionou com um grande abraço e finalmente chegara ele.  
__ Sasuke, como vai. Perguntou ele frente ao amigo que tentou por três anos resgata-lo de Orochimaru. Então os dois se abraçaram, emocionando varias mulheres que estavam ali.  
__ Quando eu volto você some. Falou Sasuke sorrindo.  
__ É, Tsunade-sama me botou numa missão sozinho pelo mundo. Respondeu ele feliz, então viu Hinata ali atrás e foi cumprimentá-la.  
__ Hinata, há quanto tempo. Disse ele de frente para ela.  
__ N-Naruto-kun. Disse olhando para ele. Ele então com a iniciativa deu um abraço na amiga, que do nada começou a chorar.  
__ Que foi Hinata? Perguntou ele preocupado.  
__ Não é nada. Respondeu ela escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Então do nada, um ANBU apareceu do nada em sua frente.  
__ Aqui sempai, Tsunade-sama quer vê-lo urgentemente. Falou o ANBU lhe entregado uma carta, ao ler a carta, a expressão de alegria de Naruto foi substituída por uma preocupada.


	3. Chamada Urgente

Capitulo 3: Chamada Urgente

Naruto terminou de ler a carta, e com uma expressão preocupada falou.  
__ Desculpem, mas Tsunade-sama quer me ver urgentemente. Disse ele dobrando a carta e colocando no colete. Com um breve aceno, se despediu e saiu pulando rapidamente entre os telhados cobertos de neve.  
__ Espere!! Gritou Sasuke, mas ele já estava muito longe dali.  
__ O que será que era? Perguntou Hinata aflita.  
__ Eu não sei, mas isso tudo é muito estranho. Falou Iruka-sensei.  
__ É mesmo, ele some por quatro anos e quando volta é chamado pela mestra urgentemente. Falou Sakura pensativa.  
__ O mais estranho foi aquele ANBU chama-lo de sempai. Falou Sasuke se juntando ao grupo novamente. Realmente foi muito intrigante um ANBU chama-lo de sempai, sendo que Naruto nem ficara na vila nestes quatro anos. Tirariam isso a limpo na próxima vez que o vissem, pois tinha varias coisas inexplicáveis nessa sua "missão".

Voltaram ao Ichiraku para terminarem de comer, agora a conversa girava em torno de Naruto, o que ele fez, o que mudou nele e que era tão urgente assim para Tsunade chama-lo com tamanha urgência.  
__ Uma coisa é boa, ele ficou muito mais bonito. Falava Ino, provocando ciúmes em Sai.  
__ Isso é verdade, ele não ta ridículo como antes. Confirmou Temari, e todas as mulheres apoiaram Temari. Mas Sasuke sabia que tinha algo que Tsunade não contara a eles.

Apesar de Naruto já ter ido embora há algum tempo, Hinata ainda continuava vermelha. Desvencilhava-se dos beijos de Kiba por uma razão, Naruto voltara depois de quatro anos, ele estava mais adulto, e tinha que concordar, também estava mais bonito, não que ela o achasse feio, muito pelo contrario.  
__ É acho que já vou. Falou Iruka se levantando e indo ate o caixa pagar seu ramem. Depois deu um breve aceno e saiu do restaurante.  
__ Também esta na minha hora. Falou Rock Lee também se levantando.  
__ Você vai aonde? Perguntou Tenten.  
__ Tenho que treinar. Disse ele ajudando sua namorada a se levantar. Ninguém falou nada, pois não adiantaria nada, isso não mudava em relação ao Rock Lee.  
__ Acho que também vou isso aqui ta um saco. Falou Shikamaru se espreguiçando e levando uma broca logo depois de Temari. Mas assim todos decidiram ir embora, pagaram a conta e saíram do restaurante.

A neve caia bem mais forte agora, o vento só aumentava a sensação de frio. Então, Chouji escorregou no chão liso e caiu, fazendo todos rirem, era bom estar com os amigos. Sakura dera um longo beijo em Sasuke, mas algo o fizera soltar Sakura.  
__ O que foi? Perguntou ela confusa.  
__ Pensei que tinha alguém ali. Disse ele apontando para o alto de um prédio, então uma bola de neve acertou sua cabeça em cheio. Todos começaram uma guerra de neve e assim foram embora.

E ele pensava que seria uma folga mesmo, doce ilusão. Não se passara nem vinte e quatro horas que estava de folga e já fora chamado novamente. Chegara a sua casa e trocara de roupa, vestindo a tradicional roupa da elite ANBU e comera um sanduíche. Saiu muito rápido e logo chegou ao escritório da Hokage.  
__ Essa foi rápida. Disse ela.  
__ Na carta à senhora me pareceu preocupada, o que foi? Perguntou ele enquanto arrumava sua katana.  
__ Você conheceu o time Michiko ontem à noite. Falou ela olhando para ele.  
__ Sim, elas que olharam o corpo de Kuroda. Disse ele colocando sua mascara.  
__ Sim, mandei elas para uma missão de reconhecimento, mas acabaram sendo pegas. Falou ela olhando uma folha onde tinham varias informações.  
__ Quem as pegou? Perguntou ele olhando fixamente pela janela.  
__ Acredito que foi Shuni Dake, já que elas teriam que resgatara documentos valiosíssimos que estavam em seu poder. Explicara Tsunade.  
__ Qual tipo de missão? Perguntou ele indo para a janela.  
__ Resgate e assassinato. Falou ela se levantando de sua cadeira.  
__ Em que direção? Perguntou ele já no parapeito da janela.  
__ Quarenta quilômetros ao norte. Respondeu ela ficando ao seu lado.  
__ Resgate-as, são o melhor time medico da ANBU. Falou ela olhando para ele.  
__ Certo. Disse ele dando um grande impulso. Não era muito longe, ainda naquele dia poderia chegar ao local. Parou em cima de um prédio e reparou rapidamente seus amigos saírem correndo do Ichiraku, já que a tempestade de neve aumentara consideravelmente. Todos estavam bastantes felizes, certamente todos estavam aproveitando o inverno, já que praticamente somente os ANBU's mais experientes e poderosos eram mandados em missões. Então visualizou a direção norte, e com uma velocidade absurda, saiu dos limites de Konoha, indo em direção ao esconderijo de Dake. Este já estava causando grandes problemas, ele e sua gangue já matara um time de Suna e outro de Kiri. E agora pretendia matar um time de Konoha, e isso não aconteceria se ele pudesse impedir.

As arvores cobertas de neve pareciam borrões brancos tamanha sua velocidade. Então parou rapidamente, e fez quarenta clones das sombras, assim espalhando-os pela área a sua frente, a neve que caia agora era digna de uma nevasca. Os ventos fortes só atrapalhavam ainda mais a visão. Avançou cautelosamente ate chegar a um lago totalmente congelado, seus bushins estavam em volta do lago, cercando-o.

Ficaram ali por uns quinze minutos, então, no centro do lago um buraco começou a se formar, e desse buraco saiu um estranho monge, era baixo e careca, vestia grandes roupas vermelhas e usava uma espécie corrente no pescoço, Pelos trajes que usava, reconheceu ser um do Doze Guerreiros que protegem o Lorde Feudal do País do Fogo. Naruto decidiu captura-lo para interrogá-lo. Ordenou seus clones que atacassem, e numa rápida ação, quinze de seus clones atacaram, ele ainda pode defender alguns golpes, mas ação conjunta era muito forte para ser combatida. Um clone o imobilizou e outro, com a katana em sua garganta o deixaram sem ação, os outros clones ficaram em volta observando.  
__ Um dos Doze Guerreiros, interessante. Disse ele.  
__ O que quer? Perguntou o monge.  
__ Quero saber se é aqui o esconderijo de Dake. Flou ele, fazendo com que o monge se assustasse.  
__ Não irei falar nada. Falou o monge suando, apesar da neve.  
__ Isso é o que veremos. Falou ele, então o clone que segurava a katana a retirou do pescoço do monge, e num rápido movimento, cortou a mão do mesmo, fazendo o monge urrar de dor.

O sangue tingia a neve de vermelho, a mão decepada estava ao lado do Verdadeiro Naruto, que a pegou e mostrou para o monge.  
__ A cada vez que se recusar a falar ou mentir para mim, cortarei um pedaço de seu corpo. Falou Naruto mostrando a mão do monge para o mesmo.  
__ Esta bem, o esconderijo de Dake-sama e embaixo desse lago, bem no meio há uma passagem de pedra. Falava o monge sem fôlego.  
__ É verdade que ele capturou quatro ANBU's? Perguntou ele, recebendo uma resposta positiva do monge.  
__ Elas ainda estão vivas? Perguntou Naruto seriamente, novamente a resposta foi positiva.  
__ Esta bem. E com as mãos formando o selo do tigre, lança um genjutsu raro no monge.  
__ Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Jornada da Escuridão). Fazendo o monge dar mais grito desesperado, e com uma ordem, envia quatro bushins seu para levá-lo a Hokage. Chegando ao centro do lago, percebe que a pedra esta sob influencia do Henge no Jutso, já que tinha uma aparência de gelo. Com um movimento vertical de mãos, o "gelo" começa a se abrir, revelando uma longa escadaria.

Depois de entrar na escadaria, lembra-se como aprendeu a controlar os elementos sem precisar de nenhum jutsu, e que isso já se tornara comum para ele, há anos não usava um ninjutsu, lutava somente com essa habilidade e taijutsu. Descendo a escadaria, percebeu que era iluminada por velas dentro de caveiras, produzindo uma visão distorcida lhe dando uma grande idéia.

Sakura estava em casa, seu namoro com Sasuke estava indo super bem, seus pais lhe dariam um apartamento e acabara de ser indicada a um posto de medica no hospital de Konoha, nada poderia estar melhor, mas algo dentro dela estava a incomodando, desde que vira novamente o Naruto, essa "coisa" começara a lhe incomodar. Para ela, ele sempre seria um grande amigo, mas depois que vira sua grande mudança, já não tinha certeza se era isso que queria. Isto estava confundindo sua cabeça, era loucamente apaixonada por Sasuke, mas naquele dia Naruto a fez pensar se esse amor por Sasuke era real ou somente uma ilusão infantil. Aquela noite seria muito confusa para ela.

__ Você ta estranha Hinata, o que foi? Perguntou Kiba desconfiado.  
__ Não foi nada, deve ser só uma gripe. Desconversava ela, mas não era gripe que estava deixando ela daquele jeito estranho, mas um homem loiro de incríveis olhos azuis chamado Naruto. Hinata estava encantada com o novo Naruto, sua paixão por ele crescera, mas ela sempre conseguia disfarçar, só aceitou namorar Kiba depois de praticamente perder as esperanças dela ver ele de novo, mas agora ele estava de volta e podia conhecer a nova Hinata, que deixara de ser a garotinha fraca e tímida para se transformar numa mulher corajosa e decidida.  
__ Então tchau Kiba. Disse ela, mas sem esperar ele responder, saiu correndo para dentro da casa do clan Hyuuga, indo diretamente para seu quarto, estava feliz, mas preocupada ao mesmo tempo. A Hokage tinha chamado ele muito com muita urgência, pois mandara ate um ANBU avisa-lo, mas sua felicidade era tamanha que ate essa preocupação desaparecera, e assim ficara imaginando onde ele estava ate cair no sono, um sono incrivelmente tranqüilo.

No fim da escadaria, havia um grande salão, decorado com pedaços de corpos humanos e de animais, o cheiro de algo podre encobria o aposento. Então escutou passos vindo da esquerda.  
__ Konjde, você voltou... Mas fora interrompido por algo que vira, na mão do monge estava ninguém menos do que o ANBU mais famoso que já existira, o "Raposo" estava ali.  
__ Como? Fora a única coisa que Dake conseguiu falar. Dake era um homem alto e forte, sua barba negra dava a ele uma expressão sempre irritada, vestia trajes dignos de um rei, com uma grande capa dourada com detalhes em dourado.  
__ Peguei ele espiando o lago Dake-sama. Falou Naruto, que se transformara no monge, e com um kage bushin, imitou como se ele tivesse realmente capturado ele mesmo.  
__ Ótimo trabalho Konjde, leve o a sala de tortura, Sen já esta la com as outras prisioneiras. Disse ele chegando bem perto do seu clone, lhe dando um forte soco. Ele não sabia onde ficava essa tal sala de tortura, mas era la que o time Michiko estava.  
__ Estou atrasado para a reunião dos Guerreiros, me desculpe Dake-sama, mas terei que deixa-lo aqui. Falou ele tentando convencer Dake a levar seu clone.  
__ Então iremos nos dois, quero ver a morte desse ninja, que já matou vários de nossos companheiros. Falava Dake com um sorriso diabólico. Seu plano estava saindo melhor do que quando bolara. Seguindo Dake, chegaram à sala de tortura, onde haviam vários objetos que davam o nome a sala. Em um canto, estavam as quatro kunoichi de Konoha, Michiko, Suika, Nayomi e Suyla. Apesar de terem sido torturadas, mantinha grande beleza. Ao verem seu clone, a esperança que ainda mantinham se foram, em sua frente uma mulher alta de cabelos prateados os esperava.  
__ Konjde, conseguiu fazer algo que presta, capturou o "Raposo", belo trabalho. Zombou a mulher, que tinha uma voz extremamente irritante.  
__ Agora vamos matar esses falsos ninjas, e mostraremos ao mundo o nosso poder. Falou Dake com um brilho débil nos olhos.  
__ Deixarei vocês matarem eles, quero me deliciar quando seus corpos inertes caírem. Disse Dake frenético.  
__ Matarei o famoso "Raposo" com sua própria katana. Disse Naruto pegando sua katana, que colocara no bushin, a retirou e passou a observar Sen pegar um grande machado que tinha ali. E num rápido movimento, Naruto cortou metade da cabeça de Sen Com sua katana e a apontou para Dake.  
__ O que significa isso Konjde? Perguntou Dake confuso, só às mulheres estavam mais confusas do que ele. Seu clone se libertou da fajuta corda, e pegou as chaves e foi liberta-las das correntes que as prendiam.  
__ Nem sei como um tolo como você chegou ate aqui. Falou ele olhando para a cara descrente de Dake.  
__ Do que você esta falando? Perguntou Dake recuando.  
__ Se você não percebeu, não sou Konjde. Então seu disfarce se fora, mostrando sua verdadeira forma. Somente então Dake e as mulheres perceberam o que se passava ali.  
__ Você, então aquele... Falou Dake apontando para seu clone.  
__ Sim, aquele e meu bushin, o verdadeiro Konjde esta nesse momento a caminho de Konoha, onde será interrogado e preso. Falou ele olhando nos olhos de seu inimigo.  
__ Você esta acabado Raposo. Começou Dake, fazendo o Raikyuu no Jutsu, que fora facilmente desfeito por ele.  
__ Não você esta acabado, aqui será o local de sua morte, o mesmo local onde torturou e matou diversos shinobis. Falava Naruto e então, com movimentos de mãos, começou a atacar Dake com os elementos Doton(Terra), Fuuton(Vento) e Hyouton(Gelo, que conseguira manipular graças a combinação dos elementos Suiton(Água) e Fuuton). Dake era realmente muito hábil, mas depois de um tempo chegou ao seu limite, pois a freqüência de seus ataques era incrivelmente veloz, e num ataque desesperado acabou partindo sua mascara ao meio, revelando seu rosto.  
__ Isso será sua passagem para a morte. Falou Naruto limpando o sangue do corte feito por Dake quando este partiu sua mascara. E numa velocidade inimaginável, ele já estava atrás de Dake, que entrou em pânico e se virou de uma vez, mas foi tarde demais. Com as mãos numa posição que parecia estar fazendo uma oração, Naruto as abriu repentinamente, fazendo com que o corpo de Dake fosse rasgado ao meio, espalhando sangue por toda sala. Se dirigindo as mulheres que estava protegidas em uma canto pelo seu bushin.  
__ Estão todas bem, perguntou ele preocupado recebendo a confirmação delas, o filete de sangue que escorria de seu único ferimento já não incomodava.  
__ Esperem um pouco, passarei um pouco de meu chakra para vocês. Disse ele fazendo com que Suyla se sentasse.  
__ Peguem aqui em minhas mãos. Pediu ele. Depois que elas pegaram nas mãos dele, ele começou a passar uma parte de seu enorme chakra para elas, minutos depois elas já tinham uma aparência bem melhor.  
__ Obrigado "Raposo". Disseram elas meio sem jeito.  
__ Você deve estar nos achando umas inúteis. Falou Nayomi corada.  
__ Lógico que não, todos nos falhamos, e podem me chamar de Naruto. Disse ele sorridente a elas. Apesar de ter passado parte de seu chakra para elas, ainda continuavam muito fracas.  
__ É parece que vocês não irão andar nessa volta. Disse ele se levantando e fazendo mais dois clones seu. Então cada um pegou uma delas no colo e assim foram para a saída daquele lugar.

Chegando a superfície, os outros bushins estavam esperando nas margens do lago, os mandou recolher os corpos de Sen e Dake.  
__ Estão prontas. Perguntou ele para elas.  
__ E como. Falaram as quatro, se agarrando a ele ainda mais forte. Então com uma grade impulso, começara o caminho de volta a Konoha.


	4. Supresas

Capitulo 4: Surpresas

Naruto voltava à vila carregando Michiko, seus três bushins carregavam as demais, a neve encobria tudo, o frio as fazia se segurarem mais forte, seus rostos já estavam novamente corados.  
__ Querem parar um pouco? Perguntou ele preocupado. Mas Michiko estava dormindo, olhou para as outras e perceberam que também dormiam, de fato, já deveria ser tarde da noite. Então ela, do nada, aproximou sua cabeça para perto da sua, fazendo com que eles estivessem quase colados. Logo o vento começou a soprar ainda mais forte, fazendo com ele aumentasse sua velocidade ainda mais.

Uma hora depois chegara a Konoha, decidira leva-las direto para o hospital, e no outro dia falaria com Tsunade, mandara seus clones que carregavam os corpos de Dake e Sen para o necrotério e pegara o caminho do hospital. Chegara ao hospital rapidamente, entrara pela emergência, onde uma enfermeira conversava com ninguém menos do que Tsunade-sama, que quando o viu carregando as kunoichi mandou buscarem quatro macas. Depois de levá-las para a enfermaria, Tsunade veio falar com ele.  
__ Como elas estão? Perguntou ele preocupado.  
__ Dormindo, hoje mesmo elas devem ser liberadas. Respondeu Tsunade.  
__ Ainda bem, acho que foram torturadas. Falou ele olhando pra porta do quarto onde elas estavam.  
__ Onde está o corpo de Dake? Perguntou Tsunade se sentando numa cadeira que havia ali.  
__ Mandei ele e o corpo da comparsa dele para o necrotério. Respondeu ele mais aliviado.  
__ E o monge? Quis saber ele.  
__ Depois que seus clones o trouxeram, mandei Ibiki interroga-lo, e descobrimos que era ele que atacava o senhor feudal, e você foi mal ao cortar a mão direita dele e coloca-lo sobe influencia de um genjutsu. Protestou Tsunade rindo.  
__ Onde esta sua mascara? Perguntou ela confusa.  
__ Ela se partiu durante a luta contra Dake. Respondeu ele tranquilamente.  
__ Acho melhor você ir para casa. Disse ela reparando no cansaço dele.  
__ Não, só irei depois que elas acordarem. Disse ele firme.  
__ Pode deixar que mandarei informa-lo quando elas melhorarem. Disse Tsunade, e vencido pelo sono, se retirou do hospital, indo para sua casa. O vento estava incrivelmente gelado, mas continuo ate chegar a sua casa. Entrou pela janela, e depois de um banho quente, onde lembrou que tinha um corte no rosto, e caiu que nem uma pedra na cama.

Sasuke acordou com alguém batendo em sua porta, vestiu seu roupão e fora ver quem era.  
__ Sasuke, se importaria de vir comigo em lugar. Perguntou Kakashi sem nem dar bom dia.  
__ Mas são... Calou-se ao ver a hora no relógio da parede, já eram onze horas da manha, e sem outra desculpa, entrou em seu quarto, tomou um rápido banho e saiu com Kakashi.

__ Onde você quer que eu vá com você? Perguntou Sasuke chateado enquanto trancava a porta de sua casa. Ao virar, deparou-se com Sai, Ino, Sakura e Capitão Yamato os esperavam.  
__ Ola Sasuke. Disse Ino, Sai e o Capitão Yamato, Sakura nem disse nada, dera logo um beijo nele.  
__ Então Kakashi-sensei, aonde o senhor quer ir? Perguntou Sakura, então nem ela sabia onde eles iam.  
__ Estão dizendo que Naruto voltou, mas parece que ele mudou de casa, queria que vocês me ajudassem a achar onde ele mora agora. Pediu Kakashi-sensei. Dessa nem eles sabiam, Naruto mudou de casa e não falara nada há eles.  
__ Por que não perguntamos a Tsunade-sama onde ele esta morando. Opinou Capitão Yamato, que fora a melhor idéia que tiveram, e assim foram em meio a neve ao escritório da Hokage. Chegaram no momento em que Tsunade ralhava com Shizune, por ela ter deixado a bandeja cair em cima de papeis importantes.  
__ Bom dia mestra. Cumprimentou Sakura.  
__ O que querem? Perguntou Tsunade estressada, se fosse outras pessoas certamente já teriam saído correndo do escritório.  
__ É que ficamos sabendo que Naruto se mudou, e queríamos o novo endereço. Pediu ela com cautela.  
__ Há sim, ele se mudou para perto daqui, aqui o endereço. Tsunade rabiscou o endereço em uma folha e lhes entregou. Era verdade, em pouco tempo chegaram a nova morada de Naruto, uma casa imensa, de dois andares e muito bonita, toda pintada em azul e branco.  
__ Da onde ele tirou dinheiro pra comprar essa casa? Perguntou Ino abismada. Realmente aquela casa deve ter sido muito cara. Então Sasuke batera na porta e ficara esperando.

Naruto estava dormindo tranquilamente quando escutou batidas na porta, acordou bem melhor e repara que o corte no rosto já tinha se curado, tomou um banho e se vestiu, desceu as escadas lentamente, chegara ao hall de entrada e quando abriu a porta viu Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Capitão Yamato e Kakashi-sensei.  
__ Naruto, é você mesmo? Perguntou Kakashi impressionado.  
__ É lógico que sou, e você não muda mesmo né Kakashi-sensei. Falou ele pedindo para que entrassem em sua casa.  
__ Quando arranjou dinheiro para comprar esta casa? Perguntou Capitão Yamato enquanto admirava a sala de dois ambientes, que tinha uma grande TV, sistema de som, uma mesa de jantar, uma estante, tapeçaria e vários quadros e fotos.  
__ É que essa longa missão me rendeu bastante dinheiro. Falou ele entrando na cozinha, sendo seguido por todos.

Enquanto preparava o almoço, iam conversando sobre o que aconteceu na vila nesse tempo em que esteve fora.  
__ Naruto você não tem namorada? Perguntou Ino curiosa.  
__ Infelizmente não, com a vida que eu levo namorar é praticamente impossível. Respondeu ele pegando algumas frutas na geladeira.  
__ Então, vamos almoçar? Perguntou ele levando uma grande panela para a mesa. Comeram rindo de piadas contadas por Kakashi.  
__ Nossa, esse almoço estava delicioso, você cozinha muito bem Naruto. Elogiou Sakura, estranhamente ele já não sentia mais nada por ela a não ser uma grande amizade.  
__ Quando se vive viajando sozinho, ou aprende a cozinhar bem ou morre de fome. Brincou ele, fazendo todos rir. Depois de retirar a mesa e lavar os pratos, foram para a sala de TV e ficaram jogando mais conversa fora.  
__ Posso ver os quartos la de cima? Perguntou Ino curiosa.  
__ Claro que podem. Falando isso, ela e Sakura subiram ate o andar superior, deixando-os a sós.  
__ É, você mudou muito Naruto. Falou Capitão Yamato.

Sakura e Ino já tinham passado por dois quartos, e agora iam para o terceiro, que era o quarto do Naruto.  
__ Será o que ele tem no quarto dele? Perguntou Ino assanhada, entrara e viram um quarto maior que os outros dois, a cama ficava em uma parede ao lado da janela, livros e quadros completavam a decoração das paredes, e no chão havia um grande tapete verde com o símbolo de Konoha.  
__ Bonito quarto. Comentou Sakura. Ao olhar para Ino, ela já estava na porta da suíte.  
__ O que você ta fazendo ai. Ralhou Sakura, mas Ino já entrara no banheiro, sem opção, Sakura foi atrás, o banheiro era enorme, a pia ficava numa bancada de mármore branco, onde havia também alguns remédios cicatrizantes e faixas, a banheira era gigante e sua toalha ficava ao lado dela. Sakura pegou a toalha que estava úmida e passou no braço, onde Ino lhe molhara.

Voltando ao quarto e pularam na cama dele, era extremamente confortável e tinha um cheiro cítrico que se soltava do cobertor e do travesseiro.  
__ Será qual é o perfume que ele usa? Perguntou Sakura deitada, puxando as cobertas dele, pensando em Naruto, "acordando" logo depois, já que Ino dera um cutucão nela e mostrando à porta do closet dele, mas na hora que foram abrir, escutaram Sai chamando.  
__ Hei, venham para cá. Se falassem não, certamente eles viriam ver o que ele estava fazendo. Saíram do quarto e se encaminharam para a sala novamente.

Sasuke ainda tinha uma pergunta para fazer quando Sakura e Ino chegaram, e resolvera faze-la antes que fossem embora.  
__ Naruto, por que a Hokage o chamou com tanta urgência ontem? Perguntou Sasuke, Naruto se encolheu no sofá.

__ Naruto, por que a Hokage o chamou com tanta urgência ontem? Perguntara Sasuke, ele teria que arranjar uma ótima desculpa.  
__ É que ela queria que eu fosse explicar alguns pontos do relatório da missão. Disse ele tentando parecer convincente, e conseguira.  
__ Mais uma pergunta, porque o ANBU ontem lhe chamou de sempai? Dessa vez fora Sakura que perguntara, assustando ate Kakashi e Yamato.  
__ Também não sei. Disse ele nervoso.  
__ Deve ter alguma explicação, pois nenhum ANBU chama um ninja normal de sempai. Falara Yamato, sendo apoiado por Kakashi, então alguém batera em sua porta. Naruto fora atender e era Shizune.  
__ Tsunade-sama me mandou falar que elas estão acordadas Naruto-kun. Avisou Shizune.  
__ Obrigado Shizune-san. Agradeceu ele, então ela entrou correndo e deu um longo beijo em Kakashi.  
__ Você ta aqui então, procurei você na sua casa, mas você não tava. Falava Shizune agarrada a Kakashi.  
__ Me desculpem, mas tenho que ir. Falou ele subindo as escadas.  
__ Você vai aonde? Perguntou Sai, mais uma vez tinha que arranjar uma desculpa.  
__ Vou terminar de explicar o relatório a Tsunade-sama. Falou enquanto colocava seu colete.  
__ É verdade Shizune? Perguntou Kakashi desconfiado.  
__ É-é claro que é. Respondeu ela indecisa. Quando todos já se foram, Naruto vestiu seu manto e seu cachecol e foi em direção ao hospital de Konoha.

Pensando em varias coisas, percebeu que era o único que estava sozinho, ate Kakashi-sensei estava namorando, mas todos, mesmo com as missões, tinham tempo, coisa que faltava para ele. A neve já encobria toda a rua, então uma garota de longos cabelos negros, corria na direção oposta a sua, mas não viu uma pedra que estava encoberta pela neve e acabara tropeçando. Naruto com sua impressionante velocidade, conseguiu ampara a menina, não deixando que ela caísse.  
__ Você esta bem? Perguntou ele, a garota, que pertencia ao clan Hyuuga, devia ter uns quinze anos.  
__ Estou sim, obrigado. Agradeceu ela envergonhada.  
__ Hanabi!!! Gritou alguém a sua frente, essa pessoa era Hinata, que vinha em sua direção.  
__ O que eu disse a você de se desesperar assim, ele é só um garoto. Falava Hinata preocupada com a irmã, ela nem notara sua presença.  
__ Eu sei Hinata-nee-chan. Falou a irmã mais constrangida ainda, ela se parecia muito com Hinata.  
__ Mas e você esta bem? Perguntou ela preocupada.  
__ Estou, foi esse moço ai que não deixou que eu caísse. Disse Hanabi apontando para Naruto. Hinata então ficou incrivelmente vermelha.  
__ N-Naruto-kun. Falou Hinata quase sem voz.  
__ Então essa é sal irmã Hinata, ela me lembra muito você. Falou ele sorrindo para ela.  
__ É, essa e a Hanabi. Falou ela se levantando junto com a irmã.  
__ Por que ela tava correndo assim? Perguntou ele olhando para Hanabi.  
__ É por que o garoto que ela gosta estava com outra menina, ai ela saiu correndo. Falou Hinata olhando para o chão, só então Naruto repara quanto Hinata ficara bonita sem aquelas roupas largas.

Começaram a andar para o mesmo lado, conversando.  
__ Naruto-kun... Começou Hinata, mas fora interrompida por ele.  
__ Hinata me chame apenas de Naruto esta bem. Disse ele tranquilamente.  
__ Naruto, você tem alguma namorada? Perguntou Hinata quase a beira de um ataque, ela achara a pergunta mais idiota que já fizera. Claro que Naruto devia ter uma namorada, era um homem bonito, gentil e bastante forte, qualquer mulher queria alguém como ele.  
__ Não, não tenho. Disse ele simplesmente, fazendo com que ela quase gritasse e pulasse de alegria.  
__ Kiba deve ser um cara de sorte. Falou ele sorrindo, deixando-a confusa.  
__ Como assim? Perguntou ela.  
__ Deve ser um cara de sorte por ta namorando você Hinata. Você é bonita, inteligente e gentil com as pessoas, ele realmente tem sorte. Disse Naruto sem perceber que Hinata quase se derretera toda quando ele falara que ela era bonita, inteligente e gentil.  
__ Você acha? Perguntou ela sem jeito.  
__ É lógico que sim, só se ele for muito burro pra não ver isso. Brincou Naruto.  
__ Acho que vou ficar por aqui. Falou ele na porta do hospital de Konoha.  
__ Então tchau Hanabi, Hinata. Disse ele acenando para as duas que continuaram o caminho em frente. Entrando no hospital, ainda escutou Hanabi falando.  
__ Por que você não deixa o idiota do Kiba e fica com ele. Gritava Hanabi, fazendo-o rir.

Chegou ao quarto acompanhado de uma enfermeira, que lhe fizera uma advertência.  
__ Cuide bem delas e não as faça se esforçarem muito. Falou a enfermeira séria, saindo em seguida, deixando-o confuso. Entrou no quarto e se deparou com as quatro já devidamente vestidas e Tsunade olhando a vila pela janela.  
__ Naruto!!!! Gritaram as quatro, pulando em cima dele logo em seguida, derrubando-o no chão.  
__ Que alegria é essa? Perguntou ele quando elas saíram de cima dele.  
__ É que temos uma surpresa para você. Falou Nayomi com um sorriso travesso.  
__ E o que seria? Disse ele curioso então Tsunade se virou para ele e respondeu.  
__ Acho que se elas ficarem algumas semanas em sua casa não irão te atrapalhar. Falou ela com um grande sorriso, deixando-o boquiaberto.  
__ Na minha casa? Perguntou ele incrédulo.  
__ Sim, a sua nova casa é muito grande, acredito que elas ficarão bem instaladas lá. Respondeu ela, colocando um ponto final no assunto.  
__ Não será bom, nos cinco em sua casa, assim você terá companhia. Disse Suika radiante. Realmente essa folga ainda lhe reservaria grandes surpresas.


	5. Decisoes

Capitulo 5: Decisões

Naruto não sabia o que fazer, Michiko, Suika, Nayomi e Suyla, as quatro teriam que ficar algumas semanas em sua casa. E tiveram permissão da Hokage para isso, ele realmente estava em um beco sem saída. E sem outra opção, falara a elas.  
__ Quando irão? Perguntou a Hokage, que rindo da cara de desespero dele falou.  
__ Quando tiverem alta, mas me dêem licença que preciso voltar ao escritório. Disse ela saindo.  
__ Quando vocês terão alta? Perguntou ele preocupado.  
__ Já tivemos alta, só estávamos te esperando. Respondeu Michiko olhando-o por inteiro.  
__ E você ficou muito bem com essa roupa. Disse ela chegando bem perto dele.  
__ Esta bem, onde estão suas malas? Fez mais uma pergunta, e viu uma montanha de bagagens no canto do quarto, fez três bushins e assim pegaram as malas.  
__ Bem, agora me sigam. Pediu ele saindo pela janela. Pulando de telhado em telhado, por causa do gelo quase fora pro chão em um telhado estranhamente liso.

Chegaram rapidamente, mas já que estava com as mãos ocupadas, não poderia pegar a chave que estava no bolso de sua calça.  
__ O que foi, perdeu a chave? Perguntou Nayomi preocupada.  
__ Não, é que a chave ta no meu bolso, pega ela pra mim. Pediu Naruto, Nayomi então pegou a chave, mas ficara com o corpo colado ao dele, deixando-o corado. Abriram a porta e entraram na casa. Naruto finalmente colocou as bagagens no chão.  
__ Temos um problema. Falou ele olhando pro alto da escada.  
__ Que problema? Perguntou Suika aflita.  
__ Aqui tem três quartos, mas vocês são quatro, uma terá que dividir o quarto. Falou ele olhando para elas.  
__ E você, dormira aonde? Perguntou Suyla confusa.  
__ Dormirei aqui na só sofá. Disse ele apontando para o grande sofá da sala.  
__ Acabou o problema, vocês dormem nos quartos e eu e ele dormimos aqui no sofá. Falou Michiko agarrando-se no braço dele, gerando muita reclamação.  
__ Ta fácil!! Quem vai ficar com o Naruto sou eu. Gritou Nayomi.  
__ Eu que vou ficar com ele. Protestou Suika.  
__ Se eu não ficar com ele ninguém fica. Entrou Suyla no meio.  
__ Hei!!! Parem com essa discussão. Falou ele, colocando ordem na casa.  
__ Faz assim. Duas ficam no meu quarto, já que é o maior, as outras ficam nos outros quartos e eu durmo na sala. Falou ele acabando com a discussão.  
__ Quer dizer que quem ficar no seu quarto ira dormir na sua cama? Perguntou Michiko.  
__ Lógico que é, não deixarei ninguém dormir no chão. Falou ele como se fosse obvio.  
__ Agora, quem são as duas que ficaram no meu quarto? Perguntou ele escorando-se na parede.  
__ Eu vou ficar no quarto dele já que sou a mais velha. Falou Michiko levantando a mão.  
__ E eu já que sou á segunda mais velha. Falou Nayomi.  
__ Você só é dois meses mais velha que eu. Protestou Suika, mas em vão.  
__ Então já esta decidido, agora lhes mostrarei os quartos. Disse ele pegando a bagagem novamente e subindo a escada. Depois de mostrar os quartos e de arrumar as roupas delas, tendo que deixar as roupas de Michiko e Nayomi no seu closet. Desceram para descansar um pouco.  
__ Quantos anos vocês tem? Perguntou Naruto de volta à sala, trazendo refrigerante e pipoca para elas.  
__ A Michiko é a mais velha tem vinte e quatro anos, ai vem Nayomi e Suika com vinte e três e eu com vinte e dois. Respondeu Suyla concentrada no filme que passava.  
__ E você tem quantos anos? Perguntou Michiko olhando para ele que acabara de se sentar no chão.  
__ Quando vocês ficarem sabendo sairão daqui correndo. Disse ele sarcástico.  
__ Diz ai? Pediu ela manhosa.  
__ Fiz dezenove a menos de um mês. Disse ele tomando um pouco de refrigerante.  
__ Nossa, achei que você era novo, mais não tanto assim. Surpreendeu-se Nayomi o analisando com os olhos. A companhia delas não era ruim, mas preferia continuar sozinho.  
__ Acho que vou tomar banho. Disse ele se levantando e olhando para o relógio, que marcava nove e quarenta e sete da noite. Subiu ao seu quarto e entrou no banheiro, a água quente massageava seu corpo, aquele dia fora mais cansativo que quando ficava meses em uma missão. Saiu do banho somente com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, ate esqueceu que tinha quatro mulheres morando com ele temporariamente, mas lembrara disso rapidamente. As quatro estavam em sua cama, quase que esperando ele sair do banheiro.  
__ Que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Perguntou ele envergonhado.  
__ A gente tava esperando você, não quer sair pra comer alguma coisa? Perguntou Nayomi.  
__ Depois que eu me vestir eu respondo. Falou ele, mas elas se mantinham estáticas, iguais a pedra.  
__ Hei, eu preciso trocar de roupa. Falou ele pegando uma roupa no seu closet, que ficara pequeno para tanta roupa.  
__ Troca logo então. Falou Michiko olhando para ele.  
__ Então saiam, por favor. Pediu ele educadamente, então as quatro saíram mal-humoradas. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e desceu, elas já estavam prontas.  
__ Nunca vi uma mulher ficar pronta tão rápida assim. Brincou ele.  
__ Querem ir aonde? Perguntou ele recolhendo os papeis jogados pela casa.  
__ Queremos andar um pouco, ver a decoração de natal. Disse Suyla ajeitando seu cabelo.  
__ Então vamos. Disse ele saindo da cozinha com uma lata de refrigerante. A neve já caia mais fraca, e o vento parara. Andaram bastante e elas ainda tinham fôlego para ir a mais uma loja de roupas.  
__ Vamos la, por favor. Pedia Suika, já estavam quase implorando.  
__ Podem ir la, vou ficar ali na lanchonete esperando vocês. Disse ele incrivelmente cansando. Ao entrar no restaurante se deparou com ninguém menos que Hinata, que estava chorando sozinha em uma mesa.

Hinata chorava em uma pequena lanchonete, não queria mais ver Kiba, e já fora ate a Hokage pedir para trocar de time. O motivo e que ele escutara o que Hanabi dissera mais cedo, e ele acabou brigando com ela. Para piorar a situação, seu pai descubra tudo, e brigara com ele também, tomando a decisão de sair de casa. Nada poderia ser pior, estava sem casa, sem dinheiro e somente com a roupa do corpo, fora a neve que caia.  
__ Hinata, o que houve? Perguntara uma voz conhecida. Virou-se rapidamente e viu Naruto a olhando preocupado, não queria que ele a visse naquele estado.  
__ Naruto, o que você ta fazendo aqui? Perguntou ele escondendo seu rosto, percebeu que ele sentara a sua frente.  
__ Estava só andando um pouco, mas me diga o que aconteceu? Perguntou ele novamente.  
__ Não foi nada. Tentou desconversar, estava tentando parar de chorar, mas não conseguia.  
__ Se não foi nada porque você esta chorando então? Perguntou calmamente. Não conseguia pensar em mais nenhuma desculpa.  
__ É que o Kiba me deixou e eu briguei com meu pai. Disse ele entre soluços.  
__ O Kiba deixou você!!! Gritou Naruto incrédulo, recebendo a confirmação dela.  
__ Eu terei uma boa conversa com ele. Disse Naruto se levantando bruscamente da mesa.  
__ Não!!! Gritou ela correndo e impedindo ele de continuar.  
__ Mas ele é um idiota, quem em seu juízo perfeito seria capaz de brigar com você. Fala ele descontrolado.  
__ Você não vai pagar a conta não. Falou o dono da lanchonete.  
__ Isso aqui deve dar pra pagar. Disse Naruto pagando o triplo do que ela consumira.  
__ Obrigado Naruto. Disse ela mais calma agora.  
__ Agora te levarei para sua casa. Disse retirando seu manto branco e colocando em seus ombros. Ela então lembrou que ela mesmo decidira sair de casa.  
__ Naruto, eu não moro mais la no clã. Falou ela tristemente.  
__ Como assim, todos os Hyuuga moram la. Disse ele confuso.  
__ É que eu briguei com meu pai e sai de casa. Respondeu ela recomeçando a chorar.  
__ Agora eu não tenho casa e nem dinheiro, não trouxe nem minhas roupas. Disse ela chorando compulsivamente. E quando ela menos esperava, ele a abraçou.  
__ Não se preocupe, você vai ficar na minha casa. Disse ele olhando ternamente para ela.

Naruto não podia deixar Hinata na rua, apesar de sua casa estar cheia falou a ela.  
__ Não se preocupe, você vai ficar na minha casa. Falou ele olhando-a nos olhos, nem que ele precisasse dormir no quintal para ela ter um lugar para morar.  
__ Ficar na sua casa? Perguntou ela surpresa.  
__ É, ela ta um pouco cheia agora, mas prefiro dormir na rua a deixar você sem nada. Disse ele pegando o caminho de volta. Passara pela a loja e vira que elas já não estavam lá, assim seguiu direto para sua casa.  
__ Obrigado de novo Naruto. Disse Hinata assim que entraram na sua casa. Percebeu que ela estava bastante silenciosa.  
__ Você chegou, Nayomi, Suyla e Suika disseram que tinham que ir embora, então só ficou eu. Disse Michiko saindo da cozinha.  
__ Michiko, quero que conheça minha amiga, Hyuuga Hinata. Falou ele, apresentando Hinata a bela ruiva em sua frente.  
__ Ela é sua namorada Naruto? Perguntou Hinata com grande ciúme.  
__ Não, é só uma amiga minha que veio passar um tempo aqui. Respondeu ele sem jeito.  
__ Sou Omicha Michiko, uma colega de... Mas fora cortada por ele.  
__ Acho que quer descansar um pouco né Hinata. Falou ele levando a morena para seu quarto, mostrando-lhe o banheiro. Depois que ela entrou no banho, Naruto desceu novamente e encontrou Michiko em fúria.  
__ Por que você me cortou àquela hora? Perguntou ela quase o atacando.  
__ É que ela não deve saber que sou um ANBU. Respondeu ele sentando-se no sofá.  
__ E por que não? Perguntou Michiko novamente, só que dessa vez mais calma.  
__ Eu entrei pra ANBU por causa do conselho da vila. Falou ele se relembrando da discussão com Tsunade.  
__ O conselho? Mas se você não queria por que fizeram isso? Perguntou Michiko interessada.  
__ É que você deve saber que eu sou um Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Falou ele.  
__ Sei, mas o que isso tem haver? Perguntou ela ainda sem entender.  
__ Eles queriam me esconder de todos, chegaram a querer me trancafiar em um local secreto. Disse ele, deixando ela horrorizado.  
__ Mas por que motivo? Perguntou ela chocada.  
__ Também deve saber que a Akatsuki queria esse bijuu para poder dominar o mundo, por isso atacaram a vila!!! Esse é um dos medos deles. Falou Naruto cabisbaixo.  
__ E qual é o outro? Perguntou ela começando a entender.  
__ Naquela época, se eu ficasse demasiadamente nervoso, a kyuubi tomava meu corpo para ela, e esse é o outro medo deles, de eu não conseguir controlá-la. Disse ele já mais conformado.  
__ Mas você consegue controlá-la agora não? Perguntou Michiko indecisa.  
__ Consigo, mantenho-há adormecida o tempo todo. Falou ele, deixando-a mais tranqüila.  
__ Se queriam trancá-lo em um lugar secreto, como você entrou pra ANBU? Perguntou ela novamente.  
__ É que Tsunade-sama conseguira persuadi-los, já que na ANBU continuarei a ser um ninja, mas também estarei "escondido". Disse ele triste.  
__ E ela não desconfia de nada? Perguntou Michiko mais uma vez.  
__ Nem ela e nem todos que me conheciam sabem que sou da ANBU, Tsunade-sama falara que eu estava numa especial ao redor do mundo. Falou ele, sentindo-se péssimo, baixou a cabeça novamente.  
__ Não fica assim. Disse Michiko o abraçando.  
__ Naruto!!! Vem cá. Gritou Hinata.  
__ Me deixa ir la. Disse ele soltando-se do abraço de Michiko e subiu as escadas.  
__ Pronto Hinata. Disse ele na porta do quarto.  
__ Que roupa eu visto? Falou ela, realmente ela só estava com a roupa do corpo, que ele colocara para lavar.  
__ Pode pegar uma camiseta minha aí no closet. Disse ele.  
__ Vou pegar, obrigado. Agradeceu ela. Sorte sua que a roupa da ANBU estava lavando.

Minutos depois, Hinata descia a escada com uma camiseta sua, era preta com o símbolo de Konoha em branco, a camiseta ficara enorme para ela.  
__ Acho que agora vou tomar um banho. Disse Michiko subindo as escadas.  
__ Naruto? Perguntou Hinata.  
__ To aqui na cozinha. Respondeu ele, logo ela apareceu na cozinha.  
__ Que cheiro bom é esse? Perguntou ela chegando onde ele estava.  
__ É ramem, você quer um pouco? Ofereceu ele tirando a panela do fogão.  
__ Eu quero. Respondeu ela o seguindo ate a mesa.  
__ Parece que a camiseta ficou um pouco grande. Falou ele olhando para ela. Não ficara um pouco grande, mas muito grande, pois estava pouco abaixo do joelho. Comeram em silencio, guardara um pouco para Michiko e foram assistir TV.  
__ Cheguei!!! Falou Michiko pulando no meio dos dois. Ela usava uma camisola de seda azul curtíssima.  
__ Comeu o ramem? Perguntou ele.  
__ Comi, e estava delicioso!!! Você cozinha muito bem. Disse ela escorando-se nele. Assistiram TV ate uma da madrugada, quando ele percebeu que as duas adormeceram. Pegou as duas no colo, uma de cada vez, e as levou para os quartos, esquecendo-se que um quarto ficara vazio, ele fora para o sofá. Tirara o colete, a bandana e as botas, caindo no sofá dormindo.

Hinata acordou bem cedo no outro dia. Teve uma noite muitíssimo bem dormida, ainda vestia a camiseta de Naruto, pode sentir o cheiro dele se soltando da roupa. Desceu as escadas e encontrou-o dormindo tranquilamente, chegou bem perto dele e viu que ele dormia que nem um anjo.  
__ Ele é lindo né. Falou Michiko as suas costas, fazendo ela se assustar.  
__ É, só que antigamente ninguém achava isso. Falou Hinata olhando para o cabelo loiro dele.  
__ Ele tinha umas marcas bem aqui. Disse ela apontando para as bochechas dele.  
__ Ele não tem namorada mesmo? Perguntou Michiko passando a mão nos cabelos dele.  
__ Pelo que eu seil, não tem não. Falou Hinata se remoendo de ciúmes pela pergunta. Então ele começa a acordar, levantando-se lentamente.  
__ Bom dia. Disse ele bocejando.  
__ Bom dia dorminhoco. Disse Michiko, batendo a ponta do dedo no nariz dele, fazendo com que Hinata quase a atacasse.  
__ Deixa eu fazer um café da manha pra gente comer. Disse enquanto calçava as botas. Fez um chá, cappuccino e suco.  
__ Deixa eu ir la comprar alguns pães. Disse ele pegando sua carteira e saindo, deixando as duas sozinhas de novo. Hinata precisaria comprar umas roupas para ela, não podia ficar usando as roupas de Naruto, mas também não tinha dinheiro.  
__ Preciso comprar umas roupas para mim. Falou ela pra Michiko.  
__ Não se preocupe, você pode pegar umas roupas minha emprestada ate você comprar. Disse Michiko amigavelmente.  
__ Mas eu tom sem dinheiro. Falou ela chateada.  
__ Isso também não é problema, o Naruto deve pagar as suas compras. Disse ela se divertindo com a cara que Hinata fez.  
__ Não faz essa cara, ontem o Naruto pagou varias coisas para mim sem eu pedir. Disse ela tranqüila.  
__ Cheguei!!! Anunciou ele para as duas que conversavam. Comeram e Michiko e Hinata subiram para o quarto dele. Elas veriam qual roupa ficava melhor em Hinata.

Naruto, depois de comer, saiu para andar um pouco, não agüentava mais ficar em uma casa tão agitada. Andava sem rumo quando avistou Kurenai-sensei e sua filha, acompanhadas de Anko.  
__ Essa menina é muito agitada. Disse Kurenai após sua filha quase derrubar um manequim.  
__ Da pra se perceber. Falou Anko divertida.  
__ Meu Deus, Yondaime!!! Falou Kurenai tampando a boca com as mãos, Anko se assustara quase tanto quanto Kurenai.  
__ Hei, eu não sou o Yondaime não Kurenai-sensei. Disse Naruto espantando com o susto que sem querer dera nela.  
__ Então quem é você? Perguntou Anko indecisa.  
__ Sou eu, o Naruto. Disse ele rindo da cara delas.  
__ Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto? Perguntou Kurenai cética.  
__ Esse mesmo. Respondeu ele.  
__ Nossa, você mudou muito, esta um homem agora. Disse Kurenai chegando perto dele.  
__ E que homem. Disse Anko chegando perigosamente perto. Conversou um pouco com elas e continuou a andar, chegara ao lugar onde fora seu primeiro treinamento como ninja.  
__ Você também gosta de vir aqui? Perguntou alguém ao seu lado, esse alguém era Sakura.

Sakura já não se sentia a vontade do lado de Sasuke, ele ficara pressionando-a, decidira fugir um pouco, seu lugar preferido era o local do primeiro treino do time 7. Mas alguém estava ali, um homem alto e loiro, usava um manto branco com chamas vermelhas. Era um homem que no passado era louca por ela, e que hoje ela esta ficando louca por ele.  
__ Você também gosta de vir aqui? Perguntou ela, ele estava tão concentrado que se assustara com a pergunta.  
__ Quando tenho tempo. Respondeu ele. Parecia tão calmo.  
__ As marcas que você tinha nas bochechas sumiram. Disse ela passando a mão no local.  
__ É. Cadê o Sasuke? Perguntou ele estranhando o fato dela estar sozinha.  
__ Ele não quis vir, então vim sozinha. Respondeu ela se aproximando dele, já que o frio aumentara do nada.  
__ Você não se sentia sozinho nessa viajem? Perguntou ela já agarrada ao seu braço.  
__ No começo sentia, mas com o tempo você se acostuma. Disse ele ajeitando o cachecol. Mas ela estava tremendo de frio e novamente ele teria que ceder seu manto.  
__ Tome. Disse ele jogando o manto sobre ela.  
__ Não, você ficara com frio. Disse ela tentando retirar a roupa que ele colocara nela.  
__ Você ta precisando mais do que eu. Disse ele.  
__ Acho que vou embora. Disse ela, mas a nevasca não deixava ela enxergar nada.  
__ Deixa que eu te levo. Disse ele, ela subiu em suas costas e ele deu um grande pulo, vencendo o vento facilmente. Chegaram rapidamente a casa dela, onde sua mãe esperava preocupada.  
__ Obrigado Naruto. Disse ela já dentro de casa.  
__ Vamos entrar, tome um café com a gente. Pediu a mãe dela.  
__ Não, tenho que voltar, Hinata esta em minha casa. Disse ele para Sakura, ela já sabia que Hinata saiu da casa do clã, mas não sabia que ela estava morando com Naruto. Ele se despediu e rumou para o meio da nevasca, desaparecendo rapidamente. Aquele dia mostrara algo para Sakura, e ela tomaria uma decisão o quanto antes.


	6. Um Tempo

Capitulo 6: Um Tempo

Naruto, apesar de não conseguir enxergar nada por causa da nevasca, sabia para onde estava indo. Passara pelo Ichiraku e comprara três ramem grandes, um para ele, um para Hinata e outro para Michiko. Chegara em casa e vira as duas no sofá cobertas por um grosso cobertor.  
__ Nossa, como você consegue sair no meio dessa nevasca em? Perguntou Michiko enrolada na coberta.  
__ Você ta quase congelando ai, vem pra cá. Disse Hinata levantando sua parte do cobertor para ele.  
__ Primeiro, passei no Ichiraku e comprei algo para comermos. Disse ele entregando para cada uma delas, uma embalagem de ramem. Deitou-se no carpete mesmo, apesar de frio, pois ele não caberia ele e as duas no sofá.  
__ O que você esta fazendo ai? Disse Hinata brava.  
__ Vocês podem ficar no sofá, eu fico aqui no carpete mesmo. Respondeu ele abrindo seu ramem. Então, as duas sentaram se no chão, levando o cobertor junto.  
__ O que vocês estão fazendo? Perguntou ele assustado, pois as duas, uma de cada lado, sentaram-se junto a ele, o cobrindo com o cobertor. Elas não responderam, apenas olharam para ele como resposta.

Deveria ser seis da tarde, mas já estava escuro. As duas, estavam quase fazendo parte dele, tamanha proximidade deles.  
__ Hinata, você não tem nenhuma roupa aqui com você? Perguntou Naruto, olhando para Hinata.  
__ Não, eu sai de casa sem nada. Disse ela triste.  
__ Então vamos comprar umas roupas para você. Falou ele sorrindo, ela o olhou estranhamente.  
__ Legal, você compra umas pra mim também. Pediu Michiko.  
__ Compro, então vamos? Perguntou ele se levantando. As duas saíram em disparada pegar seus agasalhos, então saíram os três. Entraram em varias lojas, ele estava servindo somente como um carregador de sacolas praticamente. Ele tinha muito dinheiro, certamente deveria ser o ninja mais rico da ANBU.  
__ O que você acha? Perguntou Hinata o surpreendendo, ela estava linda, vestia um quimono negro com desenhos que imitavam flocos de neve.  
__ Você esta maravilhosa Hinata. Disse ele bobamente. Ela, com um sorriso voltou para o provador. Logo Michiko lhe mostrou um vestido vermelho, muito bonito, que combinou com os cabelos ruivos delas, deixando-a incrivelmente bonita. Pagara tudo e saíram, a nevasca estava forte como nunca, os prendendo na loja. Então ele percebe um chakra surgindo, ao olhar para trás vê um ANBU com uma carta na mão.  
__ A Hokage-sama pediu para o senhor comparecer ao escritório dela o mais rápido possível sempai. Disse o ANBU lhe entregando a carta. Deveria estar acontecendo algo muito serio para ela interromper sua folga mais uma vez, principalmente numa nevasca como a que estava tendo.  
__ Vamos. Disse ele serio, elas nem perceberam que um ANBU esteve ali, mas Michiko, ao ver a carta na sua mão, entendeu tudo. Com a ajuda de dois bushins, ele as levou para casa. Subiu para o seu quarto, vestiu a roupa ANBU, e na hora que fora sair Michiko entrou no quarto.  
__ É uma missão? Perguntou ela aflita.  
__ Tenho certeza que é. Respondeu ele subindo no parapeito da janela.  
__ Mas e a tempestade? Falou ela pegando em sua mão.  
__ Isso é o que vamos ver. Disse ele olhando para a imensidão branca provocada pela neve e pelo vento. Teria ainda que pegar sua mascara com Tsunade, já que a dele fora partida ao meio na luta contra Dake. Michiko se aproximou mais dele.  
__ Você fala pra Hinata que... Mas fora interrompido por alguém que entrara no quarto.  
__ Cadê o Naruto? Perguntou Hinata na porta do quarto. Ele já tinha ido, apesar do vento fortíssimo, seguia em frente ate o escritório da Hokage.

Chegara ao escritório rapidamente, Tsunade estava dormindo sobre a mesa, Tinha uma carta da Shizune sobre a mesa, avisando que ela ficaria cuidando de Kakashi, pois ele havia pegado um resfriado.  
__ Tsunade-sama, acorde. Falou ele a assustando, ela lhe dera um soco, mas conseguira segurar a mão dela a tempo. Mesmo com a força que Tsunade tinha, Naruto aprendera a se defender destes socos, acumulava chakra nas mãos para poder segurar a força do golpe.  
__ Naruto, é você? Perguntou ela sonolenta.  
__ Sim Tsunade-sama. Respondeu ele largando a mão dela.  
__ Como segurou meu soco? Perguntou ela impressionada com que ele fizera.  
__ Depois eu explico, mas o que a senhora queria? Perguntou ele serio.  
__ Pessoas de cidades vizinhas estão morrendo, mas não por causa da nevasca, parece que um assassino esta agindo. Disse ela.  
__ O que a senhora acha? Requisitou ele novamente.  
__ Tenho certeza que é Fuuma Huus, as analises dos corpos encontrados mostram que são mortos por jutsus secretos do clan Fuuma. Disse ela preocupada.  
__ Mas pensei que estava morto. Falou Naruto, Fuuma Huus era um assassino rank-S, e pelo que sabia, estava morto há uma ano.  
__ Todos achamos, mas parece que ele não morreu, estou lhe mandando nesta missão por que você é o único com experiência suficiente para realizar esta missão com este tempo. Disse ela lhe entregando a mascara com o desenho do rosto de uma raposa. E sem dizer mais nada, Naruto sumiu na nevasca.

Hinata estava muito feliz. Naruto era uma pessoa melhor do que ela podia imaginar, sempre fora apaixonada por ele, e agora estava mais do que nunca, alem disso ele era solteiro.. Mas uma coisa ela não gostava da intimidade de Michiko com Naruto. Michiko não era uma má pessoa, pelo contrario, já eram amigas, mas ela era muito atirada com Naruto. Mas algo a intrigava. Depois que voltaram, Naruto ficou sério e desaparecera de casa. Então ela escutou a batidas na porta. Quem seria, já que uma nevasca daquelas impediria qualquer um de sair de casa.

Ao abrir a porta, Sakura tremia de frio, parecia muito abatida.  
__ Entre aqui se não você vai congelar aí. Disse Hinata puxando Sakura para dentro, ela tremia.  
__ Onde ta o Naruto. Perguntou ela séria.

Sakura, mesmo na nevasca que caia, decidiu ir ate a casa de Sasuke. Chegou la e o encontrou deitado no sofá.  
__ Sakura que bom te ver. Disse ele se levantando e indo beijá-la.  
__ Sasuke, precisamos conversar. Falou ela antes que ele chegasse muito perto. Ele assentiu e os dois sentaram no sofá.  
__ O que você quer conversar Sakura? Perguntou Sasuke desligando a TV. Ela estava muito confusa, queria ficar com Naruto, mas ao ver Sasuke não queria deixar ele. Algo dentro de seu peito batia forte por Naruto, mas sua cabeça preferia Sasuke. Ela então encontrou um jeito de resolver as coisas.  
__ Sasuke, não me entenda mal, mas é que eu quero dar um tempo no nosso namoro. Falou ela muito rápido, mas ele conseguira compreender.  
__ O que!!! Mas pra que isso? Perguntou ele não entendendo nada.  
__ É que estou sendo pressionada. A vaga no hospital, as missões e outras coisas estão me sufocando. Disse ela protegendo o rosto com as mãos.  
__ Mas você disse que era apaixonada por mim, que não me deixaria jamais. Disse Sasuke desesperado.  
__ É que eu não consigo ficar a vontade com tanta pressão, por favor, me entenda. Pediu ela.  
__ Esta bem. Disse ele triste. Ela não queria magoá-lo, mas aquilo dentro dela o forçava a fazer aquilo. Deixou a casa de Sasuke e ficou andando sem rumo em meio à nevasca, mas seus pés parecia saber o lugar onde queria ir. Chegara á casa de Naruto, pelo que ela sabia Hinata estava morando na casa de Naruto. Bateu na porta e quem atendera fora Hinata. Depois de entrar, uma pergunta escapou de sua boca.  
__ Onde ta o Naruto? Perguntou ela ainda tremendo de frio.  
__ Não sei, o Naruto sumiu já faz meia hora. Falou Hinata. Então Sakura viu uma bela mulher loira descer as escadas.  
__ Hinata, o Naruto deixou comida pronta. Falou ela já no fim da escada, onde viu ela.  
__ Você deve ser a Sakura? Falou ela. Sakura estava impressionada, ela nunca vira aquela mulher antes.  
__ Como sabe meu nome? Perguntou ela com um pouco de constrangimento.  
__ É que Naruto já me falou de você, e cadê seu namorado, o Sasuke? Perguntou a mulher ruiva.  
__ Ele não veio. Disse ela tristemente.  
__ Por quê? Falou Hinata.  
__ E que eu e ele resolvemos dar um tempo. Disse ele recomeçando a chorar.  
__ Não me apresentei, sou Omicha Michiko. Apresentou-se a ruiva. As duas levaram ela ate o sofá. Sentou-se e ficou a chorar.  
__ Você ta procurando o Naruto pra que? Perguntou Hinata estranhamente. Ela resolveu desabafar então.  
__ É que desde que o Naruto voltou, eu to me sentindo estranha. Disse ela cautelosamente, já que aquela ruiva poderia ser a namorada do Naruto.  
__ Você pode estar doente. Arriscou Michiko.  
__ Não, eu só ninja medica, eu saberia se fosse alguma doença. Devolveu Sakura calmamente. Depois passaram a conversa o que Naruto tinha feito nesses quatro anos. Ficaram as três conversando por longas horas ali, subiram para o quarto de Naruto e continuaram a conversar.  
__ Só uma coisa me intriga. Disse Michiko pensativa.  
__ O que é? Perguntaram ela e Hinata, estava muito mais calma agora.  
__ Será que o Naruto nunca teve nenhuma namorada mesmo. Falou Michiko pensativa.  
__ Não sei, mas porque você quer saber? Falou Hinata.  
__ Um homem como o Naruto, bonito, inteligente, gentil, educado e rico, as mulheres deviam correr atrás dele. Disse Michiko sonhadora.  
__ É verdade, mas muitos ainda o acham imaturo. Disse Sakura, era difícil de acreditar que ele nunca tivera uma namorada. Conversaram mais um pouco e caíram no sono, ali mesmo.

__ É a sua morte agora!!! Gritou Huus a sua frente, a mão dele brilhava de chakra, só que não era um chakra comum. Aquele chakra era vermelho, resultado de um ninjutsu exclusivo do clan Fuuma. Huus, depois de tirar um pouco de seu sangue e passa sobre as mãos, logo após emiti chakra pelas mãos como num ninjutsu medico. Só que o poder muito vai alem disso, depois de feito, o chakra fica vermelho, e um pequeno toque das mãos dele faz com que o local atingido seja destruído. Naruto estava protegendo duas crianças e uma mulher muito influente, mas estava com as mãos ocupadas, já que um "ajudante" de Huus o atacava. Huus levou as mãos sobre o peito dele, só que com uma grande velocidade, Naruto jogou o outro ninja contra Huus, derrubando-o. Agora só estava ele e Huus, já que o ninja que jogou em Huus entrou em contato direto com as mãos dele, explodindo o seu peito.  
__ Agora que esta sozinho veremos o quão forte é. Desafiou Naruto. Sem falar nada, Huus começou seu ataque, lançando grandes linhas de chakra, que foram repelidas pelo escudo de vento que Naruto fizera. Já bem perto do inimigo, ele fez uma prisão de madeira, que fora queimada por Huus. Mas com um rápido golpe, Naruto o venceu, como Huus não percebeu a proximidade de Naruto, este o pegara desprevenido, com um forte chute na cabeça. Depois disso, ele viu Huus inconsciente no chão.  
__ Pronto senhora, acho que já pode seguir em frente. Disse Naruto a mulher e as duas crianças. Elas começaram a andar, mas ele percebeu que Huus havia atirado uma grande shuriken na mulher. Utilizando o vento, Naruto conseguiu desviar as shuriken em tempo, mas não percebera que fora apenas uma distração. O vulto atrás dele o alertara que era Huus, com a kunai na mão, Huus atacou com direção ao peito, Não daria tempo dele desviar, mas poderia amenizar as coisas. Mesmo estando de costas para o inimigo, Naruto sentiu os movimentos de Huus pelo vento, e se abaixando rapidamente evitou que a kunai acertasse seu coração, mas não impediu de acertá-lo. Naruto com uma onda de ódio, o jogou contra a arvore mais próxima que vira, e num movimento giratório com a mão esquerda, fez uma redoma de fogo sobre Huus, deixando-o preso numa bola de fogo. A dor era intensa, a kunai ficara alojada entre o peito e o ombro direito, retirou a arma e viu o grande buraco que havia. O sangue jorrava pelo ferimento, molhando-o. Tinha certeza que o poder curativo da Kyuubi ajudaria a curar aquele machucado rapidamente, mas mesmo assim precisaria de umas ataduras.  
__ Meu Deus!!! Você esta bem? Perguntou a mulher que Huus queria matar.  
__ Estou, agora tenho que ir. Disse ele agradecendo a mulher. Desfez a prisão de fogo em que Huus estava e viu que ele tinha desmaiado, mas para garantir, fez um ninjutsu de paralisia nele antes de pega-lo com seu braço esquerdo.

Voltava à vila rapidamente, o vento frio fazia aumentar a dor, que já era enorme. Estava a poucos quilômetros da vila, rapidamente chegaria, mas já estava muito tarde. Percebeu que chegara a Konoha porque agora pulava sobre os telhados das casas. Então chegou ao escritório da Hokage, como era de se esperar, tudo estava fechado. Mesmo assim conseguiu entrar na sala. Fez um rápido relatório da missão e partiu com Huus para a sala de interrogatórios. Entrou na sala onde eram feitos os interrogatórios e o deixou sentado na cadeira, ainda sobre efeito da paralisia. Após isso, saiu, e em vez de ir para o hospital, decidiu ir direto para casa.

Sua casa estava somente com a luz de seu quarto acesa. Entrou pela janela da cozinha e com muito cuidado, subiu as escadas ate seu quarto. A porta estava aberta, e pode ver Hinata, Michiko e Sakura. Ele não sabia o que ela fazia ali, mas com muito cuidado cobriu as três com um grosso cobertor de lã. Olhou no relógio e viu que já era mais de quatro horas da madrugada, com o maior cuidado para não fazer barulho, entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho, na hora que á água quente caiu sobre a ferida aberta quase gritou. Saiu rapidamente, e com as três ainda dormindo, fez um curativo mal feito e vestiu sua roupa de jounin. Desceu as escadas e com muita dificuldade deitou-se no sofá, dormindo logo em seguida.

Hinata acordou bem tarde, já era quase dez horas. Levantou-se e tomou um demorado banho. Saiu do banheiro viu que Michiko e Sakura já estavam acordadas.  
__ Sabia que tinha sido a primeira a acordar. Falou Michiko bocejando e arrumando seu cabelo ruivo. Sakura parecia sonolenta ainda.  
__ Nossa, minha mãe vai pensar besteira por eu ter dormido aqui. Disse ela se levantando.  
__ Onde tem alguma escova de dentes? Perguntou ela se espreguiçando, Michiko lhe falou e ela fora para o banheiro, ela não tomaria banho ali, pois não tinha roupa com ela. Logo ela saiu e Michiko entrou. Algum tempo depois Michiko resolveu sair do banheiro, já devidamente vestida. Desceram as escadas silenciosamente, mas quase caíram dela ao verem quem dormia no sofá.  
__ Será que hora que ele voltou? Perguntou Hinata preocupada, já que a nevasca parecia não ter parado em nenhum minuto.  
__ Não sei, mas vamos ver se ele ta acordado. Falou Sakura mais alegre do que no dia anterior. Ele dormia pesadamente, mas parecia que havia algo escondido sobre o lado direito dele.  
__ Será que tem alguma coisa aqui? Perguntou Michiko apontando para o ombro do rapaz loiro a sua frente.


	7. Apenas Amigos

Capitulo 7: Apenas Amigos

Michiko parecia muito tentada a tocar o ombro de Naruto, mas algo a fazia recuar. Mas então Sakura não hesitou e tocou no lugar, e retirou a mão rapidamente.  
__ O que foi? Perguntou Hinata nervosa. Sakura estava assustada com o que percebera.  
__ A camisa dele ta encharcada de sangue. Falou Sakura tocando mais uma vez para ver se não era sua imaginação. Dessa vez chegara a manchar a sua mão.  
__ Naruto, acorda. Falou Michiko tentando acordar Naruto, que dormia.  
__ O que foi? Perguntou ele abrindo os olhos. Elas o olhavam preocupadas.

Naruto acordara com Michiko segurando seu rosto.  
__ O que foi? Perguntou ele sonolento, mas as quatro olhavam seriamente para ele.  
__ Por que seu ombro ta sangrando? Perguntou Hinata sentando-se ao seu lado. Mesmo depois do curativo feito por ele, o ferimento continuara a sangrar. E não tendo outra opção, tirou a camisa e mostrou a elas as ataduras.  
__ O que foi isso? Perguntou Hinata segurando seu braço esquerdo.  
__ É que ontem eu tive que sair durante a noite, e acabei me machucando. Mentiu ele, mas parecia que elas acreditaram. Tirou as ataduras e mostrou a profunda ferida, que já tinha cicatrizado bastante. Michiko, antes de Sakura, se apresentou a curar a ferida com ninjutsu medico.  
__ Obrigado Michiko. Agradeceu ele mexendo o braço direito.  
__ Naruto, precisamos conversar. Disse Sakura insegura.  
__ Então diga. Falou ele se levantando.  
__ Em particular. Pediu ela olhando para Hinata e Michiko, Hinata não gostara nada do "particular".  
__ Me espere la na cozinha. Falou ele subindo ao seu quarto.

Depois de fazer a higiene pessoal, Naruto foi para á cozinha, onde Sakura o esperava inquieta.  
__ O que você quer conversar comigo. Falou ele amigavelmente.  
__ Eu e o Sasuke não estamos mais namorando. Falou ela mais leve.  
__ O que!!! Você sempre foi louca pelo Sasuke, e agora que tem ele não o quer mais. Falou Naruto muito confuso.  
__ É que eu to gostando de outra pessoa. Disse ela corando.  
__ E quem é? Falou Naruto já entendo o que ela queria conversar. Ela certamente pediria ele para falar com Sasuke.  
__ É uma pessoa que gostava bastante de mim. Falou ela quase da cor de sangue.  
__ Do Rock Lee, mas ele ta namorando, você sabe disso melhor do que eu. Falou ele, certamente a Sakura precisaria de uma internação.  
__ Não é do Rock Lee que eu to falando. Disse ela um pouco sem jeito.  
__ Então é de quem? Perguntou ele curioso.  
__ É de você. Falou ela gaguejando. Era loucura, quatro anos atrás ela mesma disse que ele jamais seria mais que um amigo, acabando com as esperanças dele. E agora vinha falando que deixara Sasuke por que estava gostando dele.  
__ Você esta bem Sakura? Perguntou ele achando que deveria ser o frio que estava afetando ela.  
__ Eu to ótima, mas estaria melhor com você. Falou ela se aproximando. Já estavam bem próximos quando ele a segurou e a afastou.  
__ Desculpe Sakura, mas você disse para mim que nunca passaríamos de amigos, se lembra. Falou ele.  
__ Lembro sim, é que naquela época eu estava confusa, o Sasuke tinha acabado de voltar e ainda tinha a Akatsuki. Disse ela envergonhada.  
__ Mas parece estar mais confusa agora do que quatro anos atrás. Tentou ele.  
__ O que foi? Anos atrás você me disse que era louco por mim, e agora que quero ficar com você, você fica fugindo. Falou ela estressada.  
__ Mas você acabara com minhas esperanças uma vez. Disse ele ainda calmo.  
__ E agora eu to te dando uma chance. Falou ela encostando-o na parede.  
__ Mas eu recuso. Disse ele decidido.  
__ O que, você é que ta passando mal aqui. Explodiu ela.  
__ Não, não estou. Disse ele seriamente.  
__ Não ta mesmo, diz que é louco por mim e quando venho lhe oferecer uma chance você dispensa. Disse ela sarcasticamente.  
__ Confesso que era louco por você, mas nestes quatro anos que eu passei viajando sozinho percebi varias coisas na minha vida. Disse ele, deixando-a em silencio.  
__ Você tirou todas as minhas esperanças de ter algo com você a não ser amizade, mas nessa viajem, eu percebi que aquele amor que eu tinha por você era só uma paixão infantil. E percebi que sempre será minha grande amiga, senão a minha melhor amiga, e eu a vejo hoje assim, como uma grande amiga. Disse ele segurando o rosto de Sakura com as mãos. Ela estava a beira das lagrimas, não queria que ela chorasse, mas era o único jeito dela esquecer aquela idéia.  
__ Você só quer ser meu amigo? Perguntou ela com a voz pastosa. Ele confirmou.  
__ Mas espero que esse episodio não estrague nossa amizade. Falou ele tentando anima-la. Mas em vão ela começou a chorar.  
__ Mas agora eu terminei com o Sasuke, e não sei se ele vai me aceitar de volta. Disse ela abraçando ele.  
__ Ele vai voltar, vou ter uma conversa séria com ele. Disse Naruto abraçando-a também.  
__ Obrigado. Disse ela gaguejando.  
__ Agora lave esse rosto, uma mulher bonita como você não pode ficar chorando assim. Disse ele, fazendo com que ela desse um sorriso fraco.

Por essa ele não esperava, a garota que correra atrás durante cinco anos, quando ele resolve desistir dela, ela que corre atrás dele.  
__ Naruto, como eu vou pra casa com toda essa neve? Perguntou Sakura chegando à cozinha, onde ele preparava uns sanduíches para comerem.  
__ Pode deixar que eu levo você, aproveito e passo na casa do Sasuke. Falou ele terminando de arrumar o terceiro prato de sanduíche. Pegou um, e ainda comendo, chamou Sakura para irem.  
__ Hinata, eu vou levar Sakura na casa dela e depois vou passar na casa do Sasuke. Disse ele já na porta.  
__ Esta pronta? Perguntou ele fechando a porta. Ela confirmou e subiu em suas costas. Mesmo com o forte vento, chegaram rapidamente a casa dela.  
__ Pronto, esta entregue. Disse ele já na porta da casa dela.  
__ Obrigado. Agradeceu ela.  
__ Agora vou para a casa do Sasuke. Falou ele já se despedindo.  
__ Espere, pelo menos um beijo. Pediu ela segurando seu braço.  
__ Desculpe, mas isso seria injusto comigo e com você. Falou ele, logo depois partindo em direção a casa de Sasuke, deixando ela ali, com uma dor muito intensa. Não era por causa do fora que ele dera nela. Mas pela burrice de quatro anos atrás, e que agora se via os reflexos.

Hinata estava deitada tranquilamente na cama de Naruto quando Michiko entrou. Ela estava bastante sonolenta. Hinata decidira que iria pergunta a ela o que queria com Naruto.  
__ Michiko, queria te fazer uma pergunta. Pediu Hinata se sentando na cama.  
__ Então a faça. Falou Michiko deitando-se na cama.  
__ O que você quer com o Naruto? Perguntou Hinata olhando nos olhos castanhos de Michiko.  
__ Não entendi. Respondeu Michiko prestando mais atenção.  
__ O que você quer do Naruto? Falou Hinata impaciente.  
__ Eu não quero nada de mais, só ser amiga dele. Respondeu Michiko olhando para o teto.  
__ Verdade? Perguntou Hinata.  
__ Claro que é no começo bem que eu queria ficar com ele. Disse ela feliz.  
__ E por que desistiu dele? Perguntou ela confusa.  
__ Naruto é um homem incrível, mas com o passar desses dias aqui na casa dele, percebi que ele é só um amigo, nada mais. Respondeu ela olhando para Hinata, que parecia ter ganhado um presente. Michiko só era amiga de Naruto, então ele não tinha namorada mesmo. Isso deixava radiante.  
__ Como você conheceu o Naruto? Perguntou Michiko para ela, tirando-a de seus sonhos.  
__ Eu e ele estudávamos juntos na academia, e você? Perguntou Hinata.  
__ Ele me salvou da morte, nunca me esquecerei disto. Respondeu Michiko olhando para a janela. Hinata recomeçou a pensar em Naruto, só que dessa vez ela sentia que o sonho poderia virar realidade.

Naruto chegara a casa do clan Uchiha, onde Sasuke morava. Bateu na porta e ficou a esperar. Ninguém respondeu, mas ele sabia que tinha alguém em casa, por isso entrou pela janela. Sasuke estava debruçado sobre a mesa, com varias garrafas de saque vazias e uma ainda pela metade. Parecia que ele estava chorando.  
__ O que é isso Sasuke? Perguntou Naruto chegando mais perto da mesa.  
__ É você Naruto, o que faz aqui. Falou Sasuke com a voz engrolada.  
__ Sou eu, mas o que você estava fazendo. Disse ele retirando a garrafa de saque da mão de Sasuke.  
__ Devolve. Pediu Sasuke tentando se levantar, mas caiu logo em seguida. Naruto o pegou e o levou ao banheiro, colocou-o embaixo do chuveiro, e abriu o registro. Sasuke se assustou e tentou sair, mas Naruto o impediu.  
__ Pra que isso cara? Falou Sasuke já retomando a lucidez.  
__ Pra você não se acabar. Respondeu Naruto.  
__ A Sakura me deixou por uma bobagem. Gritou ele.  
__ Não foi por uma bobagem seu idiota. Respondeu Naruto em igual tom de voz.  
__ Então foi por que? Desafiou Sasuke.  
__ Pelo mesmo motivo que você enfrentou durante toda sua infância. Respondeu Naruto. Sasuke terminou o banho e Naruto foi espera-lo na sala, onde logo ele apareceu.  
__ O que você quer? Perguntou ele com uma cara péssima.  
__ Falar com você sobre a Sakura. Respondeu ele.  
__ Eu já te disse, ela me largou por que quis. Desdenhou Sasuke.  
__ Não, não foi. Respondeu Naruto.  
__ E como é que você sabe? Ele teria que mentir, mas saberia que se resolvem a situação dos dois, Sakura falaria a verdade para ele.  
__ Ela esta sendo pressionada Sasuke, o hospital, os pais por você. Respondeu Naruto olhando para Sasuke.  
__ Que pressão é essa? Perguntou o Uchiha.  
__ A mesma que você passou quando criança, ser a melhor ninja medica, os pais dela estão a pressionando, e ate outros ninjas, pois ela foi treinada por Tsunade-sama. Respondeu ele novamente.  
__ Mas então porque ela me deixou. Falou Sasuke sem saber.  
__ Pelo mesmo motivo que o levou ao Orochimaru. Falou Naruto sério.  
__ Poder? Tentou Sasuke.  
__ Não, ela te deixou para arranjar forças para conseguir este objetivo. Falou Naruto calmo.  
__ Mas ela disse que eu estava pressionando ela demais. Opinou Sasuke.  
__ Será por que você queria que ela curasse qualquer ferida que você teve? Cutucou Naruto. Sasuke então sentou-se sem saber o que fazer.  
__ O que eu faço então? Perguntou.  
__ Vá atrás dela, peça desculpa e a apóie o quanto puder. Falou Naruto. Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio ate que ele se levantara.  
__ Melhor eu ir. Disse Naruto ajeitando seu cachecol.  
__ Você com duas mulheres em casa, qual que se ta pegando? Perguntou Sasuke malicioso.  
__ Eu já te disse, minha vida não permite isso. Disse ele tristemente, despediu-se de Sasuke e Partiu em direção a sua casa. Passaria no mercado para comprar produtos que estavam faltando em sua casa.  
__ Isso ta precisando. Disse ele pegando um grande saco de açúcar, comprou alguns congelados, produtos de higiene pessoal e de limpeza, frutas e pães. Pagara as compras e dessa vez foi direto para sua casa.

Chegara, mas parecia que estavam no quarto. Arrumou as compras na dispensa e viu que já era quatro da tarde. Decidiu dar uma limpeza na casa, já que nesses três dias que elas estavam ali, não arrumara a casa uma única vez.  
__ Você chegou né, por que não avisou a gente? Perguntou Michiko descendo as escadas, Hinata vinha logo atrás dela.  
__ Não pisa aí, ta molhado. Mas falara tarde demais, Michiko escorregara no chão molhado. Por pouco Hinata também não cai, chegou ate a ruiva e a ajudou ela a se levantar.  
__ Por que você não me avisou. Disse Michiko empurrando ele, que caiu no chão.  
__ Por que você fez isso? Perguntou ele se levantando.  
__ Pra você ver o quanto e bom cair. Respondeu ela com um sorriso maligno no rosto.  
__ Eu já cai muitas vezes, eu sei o tanto que dói. Disse ele massageando o ombro direito. Apesar de já estar curada, a ferida ainda queimava como se estivesse aberta. Hinata e Michiko se juntaram a ele na faxina, mas elas mais atrapalhavam do que ajudavam. La pelas oito da noite terminaram a faxina, estavam completamente encharcados, mas se divertiram muito.  
__ Pronto, agora vamos tomar um banho, por que com esse frio pegaremos um resfriado se continuarmos molhados assim. Falou ele pegando uma toalha. Ele tomou banho no ultimo quarto, Hinata e Michiko preferiam tomar banho em seu quarto, uma de cada vez.

Saiu do banho já vestido, e pode escutar Michiko pedindo para Hinata pegar uma roupa para ela. Voltou ao seu quarto para pentear o cabelo, mas o que vira fora inesperado. Hinata segurava sua mascara da ANBU, ela tinha uma expressão de medo no rosto.  
__ O que é isso Naruto? Perguntou ela mostrando a mascara para ele.


	8. Céu

Capitulo 8: Céu

__ O que significa isso Naruto? Perguntou Hinata mostrando a mascara para ele. Isso não poderia acontecer, mas não tinha escapatória, teria que falar com ela que não viajara para lugar nenhum, que era um líder da elite ANBU e que era por isso que ficara quatro anos desaparecido.  
__ Nossa, mas que demora Hinata? Perguntou Michiko saindo banheiro enrolada numa toalha. Ela viu a cena e ficou branca.  
__ Me responde Naruto. Pediu Hinata estressada.  
__ O que você ta fazendo com a minha mascara. Falou Michiko para Hinata, a assustando.  
__ Sua mascara, mas tava nas coisas do Naruto. Disse Hinata perdendo a agressividade.  
__ E que quando eu fui guardar a roupa, ela deve ter se misturado com as coisas do Naruto. Disse ela pegando a mascara e guardando dentro de uma camisola. Naruto não sabia o que dizer, mas seria eternamente grato a Michiko por aquilo que ela fizera.  
__ Naruto, agora me de licença para eu poder me vestir. Pediu Michiko dando uma piscadela para ele.  
__ Esta bem. Falou ele saindo do quarto, fechando a porta.  
__ Espera ai Naruto. Pediu Hinata antes que ele fechasse a porta. Desceram as escadas em silencio, Hinata parecia muito constrangida.  
__ Desculpe Naruto, pensei que aquela mascara fosse sua. Falou Hinata muito vermelha.  
__ Não tem problema, todos nós nos enganamos uma vez. Disse ele abraçando-a de lado.  
__ Parece que a nevasca parou um pouco. Mostrou ela, apontando para a janela.  
__ É, parece mesmo. Confirmou ele chegando ate a janela e vendo os flocos de neve caindo mansamente. Fez dois Kage bushins e os deixou tirar a neve da porta da casa.  
__ Você é um ótimo "dono" de casa. Brincou Michiko descendo as escadas.  
__ Você acha Hinata? Perguntou ele.  
__ Claro que sim, você cuidou da casa sozinho e nos fazendo bagunça.  
__ Fora que você é um grande cozinheiro e ainda é rico. Falou Michiko chegando perto deles. Todos riram, acabaram saindo para o quintal da casa.  
__ Naruto olha aqui. Pediu Michiko, mandando uma bola de neve nele, assim começou uma injusta guerra de bolas de neve.  
__ Eu sou só um, e vocês duas estão usando jutsus. Reclamou ele em relação ao byakugan de Hinata e da proteção que Michiko usava.  
__ Mas assim é melhor. Falou as duas em coro.  
__ Vocês pediram. Falou ele. E duma vez, as bolas que vinham em sua direção pararam no ar, e com as mãos, ele conseguiu controlar toda a neve do quintal, transformando-a em milhares de bolas de neves.  
__ Agora agüentem. Falou ele lançando as bolas de neve contra elas, tentaram correr mas fora tarde demais. Ficaram soterradas na neve.  
__ Vocês estão bem? Perguntou ele ajudando-as a sair da neve.  
__ Isso não valeu!!! Exclamou Michiko emburrada.  
__ Mas vocês estavam usando jutsus. Reclamou ele.  
__ Mas aquilo não é nem um jutsu, só você sabe fazer aquilo. Protestou Michiko ainda emburrada.  
__ Então como ele faz? Perguntou Hinata impressionada. Dessa vez ele teria que explicar.  
__ Aquilo que eu fiz como vou explicar, é como se fosse uma Kenkei-genkai, apesar de já ter visto outras pessoas fazer com apenas um único elemento, eu consigo controlar todos. Explicou ele.  
__ Sem utilizar nenhum jutsu? Perguntou Hinata desconfiada.  
__ Exatamente, aqui um exemplo. Falou ele erguendo a mão, fazendo a neve que ali estava, subir e se transformar em água.  
__ Incrível. Balbuciou Hinata deslumbrada, quando ele fez a água se transformar em gelo, fazendo escultura de animais.  
__ Vamos entrar. Falou ele colocando as estatuas no chão. Os três entraram, Hinata estava encantada com as esculturas de gelo, e Michiko reclamou que sujara a roupa dela.  
__ O que querem comer? Perguntou ele na cozinha.  
__ O que você preparar. Gritou Michiko na sala. Hinata então entrou na cozinha.  
__ O que quer comer Hinata? Perguntou ele pegando alguns salmões congelados.  
__ Não sei, o que você vai fazer? Perguntou ela olhando fixamente para ele.  
__ Salmão a base de um molho especial, recheado com legumes. Falou ele pegando uma faca.  
__ Quero provar. Falou ela chegando mais perto.  
__ Só não garanto que vai ficar bom. Disse ele limpando o peixe.  
__ Posso ajudar? Perguntou ela.  
__ Claro, pode começar enchendo aquela panela ali com água e colocando no fogão. Disse ele indicando a panela que estava em cima do balcão.  
__ Assim? Perguntou ela.  
__ Isso, agora pegue esses legumes aqui e coloquem nela. Indicou ele os legumes que já estavam cortados. Ela obedeceu perfeitamente.  
__ E agora? Falou ela.  
__ Olhe os legumes ate cozinhar. Falou ele pegando o sal. Ela ficou o observando fazer o molho, que levava sal, pimenta e algumas ervas que ele não revelava.  
__ Olhe os legumes Hinata. Pediu ele, fazendo que ela acordasse e deixasse de olhá-lo.  
__ Esta bom? Perguntou ela constrangida. Ele sabia por que ela ficava daquele jeito, ela era a herdeira do clan Hyuuga, certamente nunca prepara nenhuma comida.  
__ Esta, agora traga a panela aqui, enrole um pano nas mãos para poder pegar na panela. Aconselhou ele ao ver que ela iria pegar a panela sem nenhuma proteção.  
__ Aqui. Falou ela colocando a panela em cima da mesa, ele retirou os legumes e colocou um pouco de molho neles. Depois, colocou todos os legumes dentro do salmão, jogou um pouco de molho sobre o peixe e colocara algumas ervas por cima, e colocou o prato no forno.  
__ Quanto tempo deve ficar assando? Perguntou Hinata olhando o salmão assar.  
__ Em media uns quarenta minutos. Respondeu ele lavando as mãos.  
__ Como aprendeu a cozinhar? Quis saber ela.  
__ Por necessidade, como deve saber, cresci sozinho, e não podia ficar gastando dinheiro com restaurante, ai aprendi a cozinhar aos poucos. Respondeu ele olhando para o teto.

Hinata estava impressionada com Naruto, ele teve que aprender a fazer tudo sozinho, ao contrario dela, que tinha quase todos seus desejos realizados. Mas o seu maior desejo era o homem que estava ali.  
__ Naruto, você não pensa em ter uma namorada? Perguntou ela.  
__ Pensar eu penso, mas minha vida não permite isso. Falou ele baixando a cabeça.  
__ Como assim? Perguntou ela novamente, esse ponto de que "a vida não permite" estava muito mal explicado.  
__ Eu não contei a ninguém, mas essa minha volta e passageira, em dois dias partirei novamente, e acho que dessa vez será definitiva. Falou ele com grande tristeza.

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba, ele partiria em dois dias, e pelo jeito seria para sempre. Ela estava sem chão, ele não poderia ir embora da vila para sempre, pelos não sem ela.  
__ Para sempre? Gaguejou ela.  
__ Exatamente, essa foi somente uma parada para rever os amigos antes de começar essa viagem sem destino. Falou ele olhando o salmão. Ela teria que tomar uma providencia urgente em dois dias.  
__ Acho que o salmão já esta bom. Disse ele abrindo a porta do forno. Imediatamente a cozinha foi invadida por um cheiro delicioso.

Naruto estava se sentindo mal, não fora a comida que fizera isso, mas o que ele disse a Hinata que não estava lhe fazendo bem. Tivera que mentir para ela, falando que ele partiria para sempre. Mas era quase verdade, em dois dias teria que retornar a ANBU, e se por acaso ele conseguisse outra folga, provavelmente não teria um jeito de voltar, todos certamente já estariam casados, e teriam ate filhos. Por isso era melhor não voltar mais.

O sofá estava sendo um incomodo aquela noite. Não conseguia arranjar uma posição boa para dormir, e o local da ferida estava queimando como se estivesse incendiando seu braço. Levantou-se bruscamente e foi ate a cozinha beber um copo de água. Depois de beber água, ficou a observar a neve caindo. Teria que guardar momentos como a guerra de bola de neve, já que aquilo não se repetiria.  
__ Também não conseguiu dormir né? Perguntou Hinata as suas costas, ela estava com um roupão roxo, que deixava à mostra a camisola de seda branca. Ela estava linda, ficou pensando o quanto Kiba foi burro pra deixar alguém como Hinata.  
__ O que esta pensando? Perguntou ela.  
__ No quanto Kiba é idiota pra deixar alguém tão linda e gentil como você Hinata. Respondeu ele olhando nos olhos brancos dela. Percebeu que ela corara, mas não precisava mentir sobre aquilo. Hinata era desde que se conheceram, muito bonita, mas agora que era uma mulher ela estava magnífica.  
__ Naruto, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. Pediu Hinata se aproximando mais, se aproximou ate ficar de frente para ele.  
__ O que é? Perguntou ele ainda parado.  
__ É que eu queria te dizer que desde que conheço, eu sou... Mas sua voz acabara, e num rápido gesto, ela o pegara de surpresa, beijando-o ardentemente. Ele, la no fundo, queria aquilo também, retribuiu com igual paixão.

Hinata estava pensando que era um sonho, mas não era. Naruto, finalmente era seu, do menino brincalhão e pervertido, para o homem responsável e sério. Passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o puxou mais para baixo, já que ele era bem mais alto que ela.  
__ O que eu quero te dizer e que eu te amo Naruto, desde que nós nos conhecemos. Disse ela quando se separaram para poderem respirar. Ele não falava nada, apenas sorria, aquele sorriso que a encorajava. Dessa vez fora iniciativa dele, colocou as mãos em sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto, beijaram-se novamente, só que agora fora um beijo calmo e sereno, demonstrando um para o outro o amor que sentiam.

Ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo, ate que Naruto se soltou dos braços dela.  
__ Acho melhor pararmos, senão avançaremos um passo antes da hora. Disse ele sem fôlego. Ele tinha razão, ela e provavelmente ele não estavam preparados para algo mais ousado.  
__ Tem razão. Concordou ela sorrindo. Voltaram à sala, onde antes dele se deitar, se beijaram mais uma vez. Ela subiu para seu quarto rapidamente, ao chegar pulou em sua cama. Estava radiante, seu sonho se tornara realidade, dormiu rapidamente, e que para ela, seria a melhor noite da vida dela.

Naruto estava incrivelmente alegre. Descobrira que Hinata gosta dele, e ele dela. Isso era muito bom, tinha alguém que podia dividir seus segredos com alguém. E era por isso que no outro dia contaria tudo a ela, que ele nunca viajou, que fora forçado a entrar para a ANBU, e que era o melhor ninja ANBU de Konoha. Mas ao se lembrar disso, percebeu que aquilo seria impossível, mas ele lutaria por ela, nem que para isso precisasse fugir da vila.

Enquanto dormia, não sonhava, o sono era muito profundo. Do nada, o local da ferida começa a arder mais uma vez, só que com uma grande intensidade. A dor começou a incomodar e ele acordou, na hora que abriu os olhos, uma dor que ele nunca sentira. A dor se espalhou rapidamente, atingindo a garganta, impedindo-o de gritar, seu coração parecia que ia explodir. A dor era muito intensa, parecia que fora lançado no fogo. Percebeu que o ombro direito começara a sangrar, e logo o sangue começou a pingar pelo chão, manchando-o.

Aquilo estava insuportável, tamanha dor era impossível, aquilo tomou conta de seu corpo rapidamente, fazendo o cair no meio da sala, e num ultimo suspiro, a dor alcançou seu apogeu, como se seu corpo estivesse tendo cada célula explodida, caiu desmaiado. Uma poça de sangue se formou onde ele estava. Parecia morto, pois seu coração batia tão devagar que dava a impressão de estar parado.


	9. Terra

Capitulo 9: Terra

Hinata estava felicíssima, ela e Naruto se beijaram no outro dia, e provavelmente começariam a namorar naquele dia, tomou um banho e viu que Michiko ainda dormia, desceu as escadas rapidamente, queria ver Naruto, mas ao chegar à sala viu uma cena que não queria ver. Naruto estava no chão cheio de sangue e estava inconsciente e muito pálido.  
__ Michiko!!! Gritou Hinata pra a ruiva que veio assustada, não falou nada ao ver o corpo de Naruto ali no chão.  
__ O que aconteceu? Perguntou Michiko em choque.  
__ Eu não sei, quando desci, ele já estava assim. Falou Hinata chorando. Michiko então chegou perto dele e viu que ele quase não respirava, então rasgou a camiseta dele e viu um grande ferimento.  
__ Mas eu tenho certeza que curei isto. Falou Michiko assustada, o ferimento tinha uma aparência diferente, aumentava á cada minuto que passava. Com ninjutsu medico, ela tentou retardar o aumento.  
__ Hinata, vá chamar a Hokage. Mandou Michiko, Hinata saiu em disparada pela porta.

Ainda chorando, correu a toda velocidade que conseguia alcançar, chegou ao escritório pouco depois. Correndo pelos corredores, Hinata foi empurrando todo mundo que ficava em sua frente. Abriu a porta do escritório com violência, assustando Shizune, Sakura e Tsunade.  
__ Mas o que é isso Hinata? Esbravejou a Hokage.  
__ Acalme-se, o que aconteceu? Perguntou Shizune vendo o estado dela.  
__ Sakura, lembra aquela ferida do Naruto? Perguntou ela a Sakura.  
__ Lembro, mas o que aconteceu? Perguntou a mulher confusa.  
__ Ela reabriu, e ta ficando cada vez maior. Desesperou-se Hinata.  
__ Que ferida? Perguntou Tsunade.  
__ Ontem ele chegou em casa já tarde, e ele tinha uma grande ferida no ombro direito, Michiko tratou rapidamente da ferida então todas nós não nos preocupamos mais. Falou Sakura, já que o estado de Hinata não era muito bom.  
__ A missão. Falou Tsunade baixo.  
__ Que missão? Perguntaram Sakura e Hinata.  
__ Depois eu conto a vocês, Shizune, peça uma equipe medica para levar Naruto ao hospital. Falou Tsunade se levantando. Shizune saiu pela porta correndo.  
__ Venham. Ordenou a Hokage. Ela e Sakura seguiram a Tsunade imediatamente.

Michiko ainda tentava conter o aumento da ferida, mais estava muito difícil. Parecia que o corpo dele era imune ao ninjutsu.  
__ Vamos Naruto, me ajuda. Pediu ela em pânico. Então a respiração dele que já era fraca, desapareceu de vez.  
__ Não, vamos, você não pode morrer agora. Pediu ela balançando o corpo dele, mas nada. Parara o ninjutsu medico, que praticamente não estava adiantando. No desespero, ela o beijou, mas sem resposta. Começou a chorar, ele salvara a vida dela, e agora ela não estava conseguindo salvar a dele.

Com ele em seus braços, ela viu chegar uma equipe de médicos.  
__ Pegue ele. Ordenou um, dois homens que então retiraram ele de seus braços, ela ainda chorava.  
__ Qual a situação dele? Perguntou outro shinobi começando a utilizar o ninjutsu medico.  
__ Sem respiração, imune a ninjutsu médico, grande perda de sangue e ferimento em expansão. Falou ela se levantando, tentava parar de chorar, mas não conseguia.  
__ Vamos levá-lo. Falou um medico, assim foram os quatro médicos carregando o Naruto, e ela atrás.

As três chegaram ao hospital rapidamente. Ficaram esperando na emergência, onde viam varias pessoas com hipotermia. Então uma gritaria começou.  
__ Saiam da frente. Pediu um homem correndo em direção a Hokage.  
__ O paciente esta com risco de morte, pulso quase inexistente, sem respiração, hemorragia grave e ferida em expansão gradativa. Falou o medico, Tsunade então correu, acompanhada de Sakura e Hinata ate onde Naruto estava. Michiko esperava na porta, chorava compulsivamente.  
__ Como ele esta? Perguntou Hinata, começando a chorar novamente.  
__ Ele ta piorando, parece que ninjutsu médico não funciona. Falou a ruiva entre soluços. Sakura também parecia muito chocada com a situação, seu corpo inteiro tremia.  
__ Eu vou entrar, Shizune se precisar vou te chamar, mas por enquanto explique a elas. Falou Tsunade entrando na sala de cirurgia.  
__ Explicar o que? Perguntou Sakura.  
__ O que Naruto-kun fez nesses quatro anos. Falou Shizune.  
__ O que é então? Perguntou Hinata entre soluços.  
__ Naruto nunca fez viagem nenhuma a mando de Tsunade-sama. Falou ela, chocando Hinata e Sakura.  
__ Então por que ele mentiu pra gente? Falou Sakura nervosa.  
__ Por que não podia contar a verdade, Tsunade-sama e o conselho da vila o proibiram de falar o que ele realmente fazia. Respondeu Shizune.  
__ E o que ele fazia? Perguntou Hinata.  
__ Naruto-kun era um líder da elite ANBU, provavelmente o melhor ninja de Konoha. Respondeu Shizune abaixando a cabeça.

Por essa Hinata e Sakura não esperavam. Naruto nunca viajou, mas era um ANBU, talvez o melhor que havia.  
__ E como nos não ficamos sabendo disso, a ANBU esta ligada diretamente ao Hokage, fora que nunca soubemos de uma missão dele. Gritou Hinata chorando.  
__ Ficaram sim, provavelmente já ouvira falar de um shinobi chamado "o Raposo", pois esse é o apelido de Naruto dentro da ANBU. Disse Shizune. Hinata e Sakura não conseguiam acreditar, o famoso "Raposo" era o Naruto.  
__ E por que ele só reapareceu agora, e mesmo assim sumira por duas vezes? Perguntou Sakura já sabendo da resposta.  
__ Naruto-kun só voltara agora por que nesses quatro anos, ele fazia missões seguidas, sem uma pausa para descansar, e ele sumira, pois é o único shinobi com experiência necessária para realizar tais missões. Respondeu Shizune. Elas estavam boquiabertas.  
__ Foi mesmo, uma dessas missões foi para me salvar, ele matou Dake e seus comparsas sozinho. Confirmou Michiko, ela conseguira se controlar, mas tinha um ar muito triste.  
__ Dake, ele escapou do meu time duas vezes, quase matando Sasuke uma vez. Falou Sakura impressionada.  
__ Shizune, venha aqui. Pediu Tsunade dentro da sala. Shizune então entrou rapidamente.

__ Sim Tsunade-sama. Falou Shizune entrando na sala.  
__ Me ajude aqui, parece que é um veneno único, ele ataca o chakra da vitima e faz com que ele comece a destruir o corpo do mesmo. Falou Tsunade, usando um jutsu medico especial, que necessitava de muito chakra. Shizune então começou a utilizar o mesmo jutsu, ajudando Tsunade. Nunca enfrentara aquela situação antes, o chakra de Naruto combatia o Ninjutsu medico. Ate mesmo aquele jutsu estava sendo inútil. Não poderia deixar Naruto morrer, não agora.

Estavam chegando ao seu limite. O veneno parecia ficar mais forte a cada momento, o ferimento aumentava exponencialmente. Tentaram então o kinjutsu especial de Tsunade. Colocaram as mãos sobre o ombro direito, onde o veneno começou a fazer efeito, e um chakra branco começou a entrar no corpo de Naruto. Depois de dez minutos, terminaram o jutsu, estavam exaustas. Utilizaram todo o chakra que tinham, e parece que estava dando resultado. O ferimento começava a retroceder.  
__ Conseguimos Tsunade-sama. Falou Shizune feliz. Mas não dera tempo de comemorar, o chakra branco que "iluminava" o ferimento de Naruto logo começou a escurecer, ficando negro. Convulsões tomaram o corpo de rapaz, o sangue agora era escuro, sua aparência piorara e então, o aparelho que media os batimentos do coração de Naruto emitiu um fino e longo silvo agudo. Aquilo parecia não ser verdade, Naruto, que lutara tanto para ser reconhecido como um ninja, estava ali, morto.

__ Não!!! Gritou Tsunade. Ela não poderia deixa-lo morrer, ele a salvara da morte sete anos atrás, lutou ate chegar ao seu limite. Agora, na inversão dos papeis, ela falhara com ele. Lagrimas caiam de seus olhos, chorava silenciosamente. Olhou para Shizune e viu que ela estava igualmente triste. Levantou-se e foi ate o corpo de Naruto, reparou que o colar do primeiro Hokage ainda estava ali, pendurado em seu peito.

Saiu da sala e encontrou Sakura, Michiko e Hinata. Todas estavam esperando uma boa noticia. Apenas olhou para elas e saiu caminhando para seu escritório. Escutou o choro delas, as três entraram no quarto rapidamente. Ao sair do hospital, viu somente a imensidão branca provocada pela nevasca, o vento frio não incomodava. Diferente de anos anteriores, que tinha grande impaciência pelas confusões que Naruto aprontava, agora sentia um imenso vazio por dentro.

O mundo parecia ter acabado para Hinata. Na noite anterior parecia tudo perfeito, mas agora tudo acabara. Naruto estava ali, morto encima de uma maca. Seu sangue estava com uma cor escura, quase preto. A ferida consumira quase todo o lado direito do peito.  
__ Não, por que você fez isso comigo? Perguntou ela aos prantos. Então Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Chouji, Neji e Tenten quase quebram a porta da sala.  
__ O que foi que aconteceu? Perguntou Sasuke e Iruka ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém respondeu, mas ao verem o corpo encima da maca, não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Iruka começou a chorar, Sasuke chegou bem perto e viu o corpo do amigo, do seu melhor amigo estirado ali.  
Todos pareciam muito infelizes, afinal Naruto se fora, um amigo que jamais iriam esquecer.

Tsunade estava em silencio. Tudo parecia estranho, parecia se repetir, mas de forma diferente. Primeiro fora Dan, anos depois era a vez de Jiraya e agora Naruto. Ela o considerava como um neto, mas como todos que aprendera a amar, ele se fora. Lembrava quando o viu pela primeira vez, um garoto baixo, loiro e com estranhas marcas nas bochechas. Apesar de ser super ativo e muito pervertido, tinha uma força de vontade invejável, e perseguia o sonho de se tornar um Hokage. Ele mudara muito, mas continuava com o mesmo sonho.  
__ Tsunade-sama, há uma revolta dos prisioneiros, todos estão muito agitados. Falou um ninja que vigiava a prisão de Konoha.  
__ Aumentem a segurança, e se continuarem, usem medidas de segurança nível três. Falou ela desanimada. Logo a nevasca começou a se intensificar, deixando o escritório mais frio do que nunca.

Aquele frio exagerado que fazia já era muito estranho. Depois investigaria pessoalmente aquele tempo anormal. Então irrompe pela porta Gaara, Temari e Kankurou. E pela expressão de terror que estampava no rosto dos três, deviam trazer péssimas noticias.  
__ O que foi Gaara? Perguntou preocupada.  
__ Suna foi invadida!!! Declarou o Kazekage.

Naruto andava em meio à escuridão. E como se soubesse onde estava indo, seus pés lhe levaram para um grande portão. Havia um selo no portão e do outro lado estava a raposa. Apenas seus olhos poderiam ser vistos, já que a escuridão reinava no local.

Estava frente a Kyuubi, mas sentia que não estava ali por ela.  
__ Acho que sabe por que esta aqui. Falou alguém conhecido a suas costas.


	10. Inferno

Capitulo 10: Inferno

Tsunade não acreditava. Suna fora invadida, devia ter sido uma ação rápida, já que Gaara estava ali há uma semana.  
__ Invadida!!! Mas como? Perguntou ela em alerta.  
__ É por isso que estamos aqui, um shinobi de Suna conseguiu fugir e esta aqui para explicar. Falou Kankurou chamando alguém que estava fora da sala. Um homem de estatura media e de uns vinte e cinco anos.  
__ Como a vila foi invadida? Perguntou Gaara ao ninja.  
__ Tudo começou com uma rebelião dos prisioneiros, então logo depois vários ninjas começaram a invadir a cidade, pareciam organizados. Falou o shinobi tremendo.  
__ E porque não recebemos nenhuma notificação? Perguntou Tsunade.  
__ Eles interceptam as cartas, por isso não ficamos sabendo que as vilas da Grama e da Nevoa também foram invadidas. Confessou o homem. Então uma explosão é ouvida, parecia vir da entrada da vila. Então todos no escritório viram uma nuvem de fumaça subindo.

Logo um ANBU chegou, trazia parte do corpo queimado.  
__ A vila esta sendo atacada, os prisioneiros receberam ajuda e estão soltos. Falou o ANBU antes de voltar para local da explosão.

Hinata estava inconsolável. O corpo de Naruto ali, com uma enorme ferida aberta. Estava muito pálido, mas assim como os outros, não podia acreditar que Naruto havia desistido. Chorava sobre o corpo dele, então um barulho ensurdecedor de uma explosão deixa todos em alerta. Duas enfermeiras entram correndo na sala, o medo dominava-lhes o rosto.  
__ A vila esta sendo invadida!!! Precisamos tirar os doentes daqui rapidamente. Ordenou a mais velha. Todos que estavam ali se assustaram, não entendiam o que estava acontecendo.  
__ Invadida? Perguntou Kakashi.  
__ Milhares de ninjas estão atacando por todas as partes, e parece que a prisão de Konoha foi destruída, libertando os presos. Falou a enfermeira, tentando manter a calma.

Não podiam ficar ali. Konoha estava sendo atacada, teriam que defende-la. Pois era isso que Naruto iria fazer. Saíram da sala e foram ajudar os outros shinobis que tentavam conter os invasores.

Tsunade e os outros logo escutaram os gritos de desespero dos moradores, da janela podia se ver que varias pessoas corriam sem rumo. O medo se apoderara da vila.  
__ Fiquem aqui, tenho que defender a vila. Falou Tsunade indo em direção a porta.  
__ Não podemos ficar aqui, nossa vila já foi atacada, e agora é Konoha. Não deixaremos invadir esta também. Falou Temari decidida. Sem alternativas, Tsunade saiu com eles em seu encalço.

Chegaram do lado de fora do escritório e viram o que acontecia. Casas destruídas, vários corpos mutilados e pessoas correndo. Os ninjas de Konoha tentavam deter os invasores, mas alem de muitos, eram muito fortes e agiam em grupos.

Teria que reunir um grupo para levarem os moradores para o esconderijo. Derrotou alguns ninjas ate achar Anko, Kurenai e Gai.  
__ Gai, você Anko e Kurenai levem os moradores para o abrigo, se acharem mais alguém peçam ajuda. Falou ela enquanto lutava com dois ninjas ao mesmo tempo. Ao vencer um, o outro lhe surpreendeu jogando contra a parede, utilizando um jutsu de fogo logo em seguida. Por pouco não é atingida, mas vários ninjas começaram a atacar ao mesmo tempo.

Hinata estava ajudando a levar os pacientes do hospital para o abrigo. No caminho viu vários pedaços de corpos jogados, cabeças, braços, pernas e outros. Fora um homem que fora inteiramente queimado e seus restos estavam expostos. Crianças choravam agarradas as suas mães, que corriam desesperadas.  
__ Esse é o ultimo. Falou a enfermeira mostrando uma cadeira vazia, onde Shino colocou o homem. Não entendeu com o que ela disse.  
__ Como assim, e os corpos que estavam la. Falou Sakura, tirando as palavras de sua boca.  
__ Teremos que deixa-los la, não há espaço aqui para mais gente, fora que devem vir os feridos. Falou a enfermeira. Era verdade, teria que deixar Naruto. E foi com essa imensa dor que ela e os outros foram para a batalha que acontecia.

Naruto se virou lentamente, sabia quem estava ali, mas queria ver se era verdade. Virou-se e deparou-se com ele quando tinha doze anos.  
__ Estou morto, não é? Perguntou ele ao garoto.  
__ Depende de você. Se você quiser morrer ou não, aqui o lugar de decidir. Falou ele. Pelo que ele se lembrava, quando tinha doze anos, não era tão serio assim. O garoto era muito estranho, parecia não ser ele.  
__ Aqui é o limite da vida então? Perguntou ele novamente, o outro não respondeu. Então a Kyuubi se mostrou, estava atrás dele. Ela estava estranhamente calma, e ele não sabia o por que.

Sasuke lutava com três ninjas ao mesmo tempo, eles estavam já lutando há algum tempo, mas seus adversários pareciam não se cansar. Para acabar com aquilo de vez, decidiu utilizar o seu ultimo trunfo: o Mangekyou Sharingan. Ativou-o e rapidamente venceu seus oponentes.

Todos eles estavam lutando com tudo o que tinham, mas a cada um que venciam, cinco apareciam. Isso estava levando-os ao limite, seus corpos estavam exaustos e o chakra já estava se esgotando.

Sem opção, foram recuando ate serem encurralados nas estatuas do Hokages. Os invasores não pareciam satisfeitos, queriam matar qualquer ninja de Konoha, dos genins ate o Hokage. O fim parecia ter chegado, não tinham mais condições de lutar, a morte lhes esperava.

O Naruto adulto e o Naruto criança se encaravam. A criança parecia uma pessoa fria, sem emoções e com grande ódio.  
__ Você é um fraco, desistiu facilmente, sem nem lutar. Falou a criança, desdenhando dele.  
__ É lógico que lutei, mas nem a Kyuubi conseguiu vencer o veneno. Respondeu ele, fazendo com que a raposa atrás dele se agitasse.  
__ Você não conseguiu destruir um único veneno, não poderá me destruir. Falou o Naruto criança com uma voz gutural.  
__ Lute comigo, você verá que eu sou mais forte, pois eu sou seu medo. Terminou o Naruto criança, começando a se transformar em algo.

A criança então começou a escurecer, sua pele ficou acinzentada e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Um monstro vivia dentro dele, mas não era a Kyuubi, e sim esse outro Naruto, que agora queria lutar. E não tinha jeito de fugir, a Kyuubi também não queria morrer, ele não tinha escapatória, teria que lutar. Se morresse, o outro se apoderaria de seu corpo, e pelo que parecia, ela não queria aquele Naruto macabro, isso o assustava, então lembrou de algo.

===========================Flashback============================

__ Naruto, você ainda quer ser o hokage? Perguntou Tsunade.  
__ Mas é claro que sim, assim vou mostrar a todos, e principalmente ao conselho que sou capaz. Falou ele ainda com a mascara. Ela lhe olhava com grande surpresa.  
__ Mas são eles que decidem quem ira se tornar o hokage, como espera fazer isto? Falou ela, deixando-o em duvida.  
__ Arranjarei um jeito, afinal, sempre tem uma alternativa. Falou ele olhando para o teto.  
__ E se demorar muito? Perguntou Shizune.  
__ Não importe, pode passar o tempo que for necessário para esse dia chegar. Respondeu ele confiante.  
__ E se você morrer? Tentou Shizune novamente.  
__ Eu não vou morrer enquanto não for Hokage, nem que precise de voltar a vida eu vou ser o hokage. Falou ele determinado.  
__ E por que tudo isso? Perguntou Tsunade.  
__ Por que isso é o meu sonho, e não vou desistir dele, eu não desisto nunca, esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser. Falou ele, elas pareceram desistir de convencê-lo a esquecer esse sonho.

Não tinha jeito, ele não iria desistir de ser Hokage, nem a morte faria ele esquecer aquilo. Essa determinação vinha de duas filosofias dele mesmo: Nunca iria desistir, e não voltaria atrás jamais. Isso o fazia continuar em frente, sem se importar com o que acontecesse com ele. Aquele era seu sonho, e nada faria ele mudar.

===========================Fim do Flashback========================

Aquele era o seu sonho, mesmo que a morte entrasse em seu caminho, jamais desistiria. E agora tinha um incentivo a mais, Hinata, ele não poderia deixá-la sozinha, não agora que descobrira o quanto se amavam. Não poderia decepcionar seus amigos, que sempre o apoiaram.

A morte? O outro Naruto? Não era essas coisas que lhe fariam desistir.  
__ Eu não vou morrer, e também não vou lutar com você. Falou ele decidido.  
__ Escolha um dos dois, morra agora e não me enfrente, ou você pagara mais do que sua vida. Falou o outro Naruto, que estava completamente deformado e tinha uma voz gutural.  
__ Como viu, já fiz minha escolha. Falou ele tranquilamente.  
__ Então sofra as conseqüências!!! Gritou o outro correndo em sua direção. Ele não se moveu, apenas olhou o monstro vindo em seu encontro. Mas algo aconteceu, o monstro parou repentinamente. Seu corpo sangrava, parecia atordoado e confuso.  
__ Mas como? Gritou ele voltando ao estado normal.  
__ Você sabe como, não tem como me derrotar. Você usou meu medo contra mim. Mas superamos nossos medos, mas você não. Você sempre será apenas um lado obscuro meu, você nunca será igual a mim. Respondeu ele, só então percebeu que estava dentro da prisão da Kyuubi.  
__ Não, isso não é verdade, eu sou mais forte que você, sempre fui!!! Berrou o outro.  
__ Pode ser, mas você tem medo, você só vive em trevas, e agora será seu fim, pois eu te superei. Falou ele. Reparou que estava sobre a cabeça da Kyuubi, e pela primeira vez, os dois pareciam querer a mesma coisa.

A Kyuubi então se levantou, parecia obedecer ele. Agora, o Naruto criança encarava a raposa de nove caudas. E com um rugido, a fonte de seu medo começou a se desmanchar.  
__ NAAAOOOO!!! Gritou a criança, que se desintegrava.

Após isso, a Kyuubi se recolheu, e tudo começou a ficar negro novamente.

Tsunade parecia desacreditada. Fora incapaz de vencer os invasores. Aquele dia a folha caiu. A única coisa poderia fazer agora seria esperar pela morte.  
__ Acho que podemos nos divertir com as mulheres antes de matá-las? Falou um homem alto, com cabelos desgrenhados. Todos pareceram aprovar a idéia.  
__ Isso só vai acontecer depois que me matarem. Falou Sasuke se levantando com grande dificuldade.  
__ Como queira. Disse o ninja, aparecendo na frente de Sasuke, empunhando uma katana. Sasuke estava tão esgotado que nem conseguia ativar o sharingan.

Todos não queriam ver aquilo. Fecharam os olhos e escutaram um grito. Lagrimas caiam dos olhos de Sakura, todos pareciam compartilhar a dor dela. Abriram os olhos e observaram uma grande quantidade de sangue no chão. E reunindo as forças que restavam olharam para frente e se assustaram. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, ou podia?


	11. Esperança

Capitulo 11: Esperança

A neve estava tingida em vermelho vivo. Corpos espalhados pelo chão e grandes marcas de batalhas podiam ser vistas nos prédios de Konoha. A vila parecia estar deserta, a não ser pela grande quantidade de shinobis reunida em um único lugar: Aos pés dos monumentos dos Hokages.

A nevasca parecia ter passado. Sakura chorava silenciosamente. Naruto estava morto, Konoha caíra e Sasuke também morrera. Iria morrer também, mas antes abriu os olhos. Queria ver Sasuke pela ultima vez.

A claridade produzida pelo branco da neve lhe produziu uma breve tontura. Levantou a cabeça lentamente, viu sangue colorindo o branco e assim que tudo se focalizou, espantou-se pelo que havia ocorrido. Uma cabeça estava caída no chão, aquilo parecia não ser verdade, mas era.

Um leve formigamento no ombro direito lhe incomodava um pouco. Abriu os olhos com um grande susto. Sentou-se na maca onde estava deitado. Vislumbrou uma sala de cirurgia. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, só lembra de um estranho sonho, em que um outro Naruto lhe desafiava, e que a Kyuubi parecia ter se conformado. Levantou-se e percebeu que estava com a roupa que dormira. Esta soltava um forte cheiro de sangue. Decidiu passar em casa para trocar de roupa.

Saiu para o corredor e estranhou a calmaria do local, que sempre fora agitadíssimo. Janelas estavam quebradas e a neve caia calmamente de um céu negro de fumaça. Escutou então um pequeno barulho vindo de um quarto. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e viu uma mulher com duas crianças. Pareciam aterrorizados, as crianças choravam e a mãe tentava acalmá-las inutilmente, pois também parecia em pânico.  
__ Vocês estão bem? Perguntou ele, assustando os três.  
__ Você vai nos matar? Gaguejou a mulher.  
__ Matar? Claro que não!!! Respondeu ele estranhando aquele medo excessivo.  
__ O que aconteceu aqui? Perguntou ele confuso.  
__ Você não sabe? Falou a mulher. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
__ A vila foi invadida, eles mataram todos que tentavam enfrentá-los, conseguimos fugir, então estamos nos escondendo aqui. Respondeu ela em alerta.

Ele não estava acreditando. Konoha fora invadida, e pelo que parecia fora facilmente derrotada.  
__ Há quanto dias começou a invasão? Perguntou ele preocupado.  
__ Começou hoje. Respondeu a mulher tentando acalmar seu filho mais novo. Agora que parecia ser irreal o que acontecia. A vila fora invadida e derrotada em um único dia.

Só então lembrou que Hinata e Michiko estavam em sua casa, mas não podia deixar aquelas pessoas ali.  
__ Eles a levarão para o abrigo em segurança, esta bem. Falou ele depois de fazer três clones da sombra. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso fraco. E antes dos clones partirem rumo ao abrigo, ele tomou a direção de sua casa. Sua velocidade era incomparável, pois em menos de um minuto, ele chegou ao local. Entrou desesperado na casa, mas não havia ninguém ali. Olhou cada quarto e cada aposento, mas não as encontrou. Percebeu então que os clones já levaram a mulher e seus filhos para o abrigo. Seus clones também avistaram uma grande multidão aos pés das estatuas dos Hokages. Trocou rapidamente de roupa, pegou sua katana e partiu para o local.

Podia ver uma vila completamente destruída. Casas queimadas, corpos espalhados pelas ruas e a neve parecia um manto encobrindo toda aquela destruição. Os ventos estavam relativamente fortes, mas continuava em frente, e mesmo com a visibilidade ruim, pode ver a silhueta dos Hokages esculpidos na pedra.

Parou em cima de um telhado próximo ao local e viu que os shinobis de Konoha estavam encurralados. Os invasores pareciam estar gostando do medo que seus colegas sentiam. Um ódio repentino apoderou-se de seu corpo. Com muito esforço, conseguiu se controlar. Observava a cena silenciosamente. Ficou quieto ate que Sasuke se levantou, parecia enfurecido. Mas estava sem chakra, e um dos inimigos percebera e atacara o Uchiha.

Não podia ficar mais parado ali. Antes que a espada perfurasse o coração de Sasuke, ele conseguiu cortar a cabeça daquele sujeito, assustando Sasuke e os invasores. A cabeça rolou pelo chão, tingindo a neve de vermelho. Então, seus amigos abriram os olhos e se assustaram em vê-lo ali.

Hinata não acreditava no que estava vendo, olhou para os lados e percebeu que os outros compartilhavam essa mesma opinião. Olhou mais uma vez e reparou que ela segurava uma katana manchada de sangue, indicando que fora ele que decepara a cabeça daquele homem.  
__ Vocês estão bem? Perguntou ele, se dirigindo principalmente para Sasuke. Todos confirmaram. Ele não parecia que algumas horas atrás estava morto.  
__ São estes que invadiram a vila? Perguntou ele se virando.  
__ Sim, são eles. Confirmou Tsunade-sama.  
__ Acho melhor vocês irem para o abrigo. Pediu ele. Ele não fazia idéia quem estes ninjas eram. Tinham grande poder, alem de serem muitos.  
__ O que você pensa que vai fazer? Perguntou Sasuke.  
__ Derrotar eles esta bom para você? Zombou ele. Parecia gostar da desvantagem.  
__ Você não pode derrotá-los sozinho, venha conosco então. Gritou Sakura, ele estava certa, era impossível vencê-los sozinho.  
__ Todos, eu não derrotar mesmo, mas a maioria vocês irão recolher os corpos deles mais tarde. Falou ele olhando para todos.  
__ Talvez eu morra hoje, mas pelo menos vou morrer como um Hokage. Falou ele sorrindo.  
__ Tem razão. Apoiou Tsunade.  
__ E ai, vocês vão para o abrigo, ou querem ver a maior carnificina que já teve em Konoha? Perguntou ele bem humorado.  
__ Ficaremos e veremos. Responderam todos.  
__ Então se preparem. Falou ele Fazendo dois kage bushin e postando-os para protegê-los.

Hinata não podia deixá-lo partir, tinha tantas perguntas para fazer. Mas antes dele ir, segurou seu braço, fazendo-o olhar para ela. Ela olhava aqueles olhos azuis intensamente. E na hora que foi beijá-lo, uma kunai vem em sua direção. Ele segura a kunai em sua esquerda e com olhar, se despede dela, partindo rumo aos invasores.

Despediu-se de Hinata e foi em direção ao grande grupo a sua frente. Parou e estudou cada um deles. O sorriso em seus rostos era uma clara demonstração de confiança. Ele arrancaria aquele sorriso rapidamente.  
__ Você pensa que vai derrotar a gente? Perguntou um homem baixo, mas muito forte. O comentário fez todos rirem.  
__ Eu não penso, tenho certeza disso, e espero que você seja tão engraçado na hora de sua morte... Quanto foi agora. Respondeu ele, terminando a frase com a katana no pescoço do homem. E com um leve gesto, o pescoço dele começou a jorrar sangue.

Assim começou a batalha. Logo ele se infiltrou no meio da multidão, matando varias pessoas utilizando somente a katana. Os outros atacavam com kunais, espadas e todo tipo de arma possível, mas sua maior velocidade fazia os ataques serem inúteis. O taijutsu deles era desengonçado e lento, lhe dando larga vantagem. Em pouco tempo, matara mais ninjas que toda a força militar de Konoha.  
O cheiro de sangue começava a subir. Pisava em corpos, que aumentavam a cada segundo. Não utilizaria os clones das sombras para lutar, já que somente o atrapalharia. Depois de uma rápida pausa, cerca de um terço dos shinobis adversários tinham morrido. Os que restaram estavam assustados, mas continuavam a lutar. Ate que alguém resolveu utilizar um ninjutsu, "A correnteza do rio de lama", que cria uma grande correnteza de lama. Mas esse jutsu apenas o ajudou, pois arrastou vários ninjas, que morreram afogados na lama.

Sakura estava abismada com o poder de Naruto. Em pouco tempo, ele derrotou quase metade dos ninjas que ali estavam isso sem utilizar nenhum ninjutsu ou genjutsu. Ele não era o mesmo Naruto nem no jeito de lutar, pois era mais rápido e mais forte que qualquer um deles. Ela nunca imaginou que Naruto era tão forte assim. E como ele falou, podia derrotar eles. No começo ela não acreditou, mas agora a esperança em seu peito crescia. Olhou para Sasuke, ele também começa a acreditar na vitória.

Ele lutava como ninguém. Seu nível de luta era superior de qualquer ninja que já vira, a katana dele parecia mais um borrão luminoso, tamanha era a velocidade e maestria com que lutava.  
Hinata estava incrivelmente feliz. Nem parecia que lutara ate chegara ao limite horas antes. Ela olhava o Naruto lutar esperançosa. Ela sabia que ele venceria, pois naquele mesmo dia ele vencera o pior e mais temido de todos os inimigos: A morte.

Naruto decepara mais um, fazendo a cabeça do mesmo rolar pela neve vermelha. Então três homens lançaram suas kunais contra ele, que apenas se desviou delas. A luta estava em ritmo frenético, pois havia muitos ninjas lutando contra ele. Mas a grande quantidade deles deixava-os lentos, lhe dando maior oportunidade para atacar.  
Aquilo já estava demorando muito. E tinha certeza que o ataque não fora algo repentino, mas de alguma forma, pareciam organizados. Sentia isso, tinha alguém por trás daquela invasão, pois ninjas da Areia, da Grama e da Nevoa atacaram juntamente com os mercenários. Mas quem era essa pessoa que conseguiu mobilizar tantas pessoas assim? Só derrotando aqueles que ali estavam para obter a resposta. Assim, tomou distancia e começou a concentrar chakra nas duas mãos. Bolas de energia começaram a se formar, e o rasengan começou a se formar. No meio do processo, cada rasengan passou a ficar vermelho ate surgirem pontas de fogo.  
Olhou para seus amigos e viu duvida em seus olhos. Não era para menos, o jutsu mais forte que eles já o viram fazer fora o Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Mas esse jutsu fora profundamente aperfeiçoado. Agora alem do elemento Fuuton, ele podia fazer este jutsu com qualquer um dos elementos existentes, podendo combiná-los no mesmo jutsu, como estava fazendo agora. Uma combinação explosiva, o elemento Fuuton (vento) mais Katon (fogo). Quando as "laminas" de fogo ficaram prontas, o seu jutsu estava terminado. Agora eles veriam o poder do novo Rasenshuriken.


	12. Dois Caminhos

Capitulo 12: Dois Caminhos

A neve que estava em sua volta derretia pela intensidade do calor que o Rasenshuriken emitia. As duas shurikens de chakra vento e fogo emitiam uma forte energia, os shinobis que invadiram Konoha olhavam amedrontados para ele. Deviam saber que aquilo foi uma besteira, e que a morte seria o preço a ser pago pelo ataque a Konoha. O jutsu estava finalmente pronto, o vento se tornou mais forte e quente. Aquele seria o fim para eles, mas isso revelaria o verdadeiro comandante do ataque. Preparou-se então para lançar seu ataque, que agora podia ser lançado igualmente a uma shuriken.

Ele não podia lançar naquela posição, seria fácil para eles desviarem. Então concentrou seu chakra e repentinamente desapareceu, deixando todos em alerta. Mas nenhum deles imaginou que ele apareceria sobre eles. Pegando-os de surpresa, lançou o jutsu contra eles. Conseguiu se distanciar um pouco, estava em cima dos rostos dos Hokages. Não podia deixar seus amigos la embaixo, então numa fração de segundos, fez com que seus kage bushins os levassem para onde ele estava. Eles ficaram no começo confuso, mas logo entenderam. Estava à frente deles, e deveria ficar ali. Os Rasenshurikens desciam a uma velocidade assustadora, e o seu alvo parecia paralisado. Então o jutsu se chocou com os ninjas, provocando uma onda de choque gigante, e logo depois, uma explosão no mínimo gigantesca. O vento em forma de ciclone espalhou a explosão para todos os lados. Formando um imenso tornado de fogo, fazendo a terra tremer. Controlando o vento, conseguiu conter a explosão, diminuindo-a aos poucos.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Aquela luta fora no mínimo incrível derrotara um exercito inteiro em algumas horas. A noite começava a cair quando vira uma demonstração de seu poder. O Rasenshuriken absurdamente melhorado. A explosão causada pelo jutsu foi surpreendente, puderam ver um imenso tornado de fogo, o jutsu era tão poderoso que provocou pequenos tremores de terra.. Como ele disse, venceria cada um que invadiu a vila, e venceu. Todos os que atacaram a vila estavam mortos agora. Todos comemoravam, a vila estava salva, todos estavam vivos e o único que pensaram que tinha morrido fora o que salvara todos.

Todos se abraçavam, inclusive Tsunade. A alegria era geral todos pareciam aliviados. E o que tinha mais motivos para comemorar, estava calado e serio, ainda na mesma posição.  
__ Naruto, venha, vamos comemorar, você venceu eles, acabou tudo. Disse Hinata lhe abraçando por trás. Ela sorria magnificamente. Mas ele permanecera serio.  
__ Não, isto ainda não acabou. Falou ele olhando para a vila. Todos então pararam de comemorar e ficaram olhando-o intrigados.  
__ Como assim, não acabou? Você mesmo matou todos os ninjas que atacaram a vila. Falou Tsunade com uma leve incerteza.  
__ Se não perceberam, havia shinobis da Areia, da Grama, da Nevoa e da Chuva junto com os mercenários. Respondeu ele observando o céu se fechar novamente. Um vento gélido apagou a alegria de todos ali.  
__ É que as vilas desses shinobis foram invadidas também, e eles não conseguiram resistir ao ataque. Falou Tsunade para ele, isso dava mais sentido a sua teoria.  
__ Por isso mesmo que eu falo que não acabou!!! Tentou ele novamente.  
__ Como assim "não acabou", você não explica direito? Enfureceu Sasuke.  
__ Esses mercenários não tem poder suficiente para invadir e dominar uma vila inteira!!! E percebi que os prisioneiros de Konoha forma libertados, ou seja, eles sempre deviam destruir as penitenciarias. Juntando tudo isso, conclui que deve ter alguém por trás destes ataques, e é alguém poderoso, pois conseguiu mobilizar centenas de ninjas, e controlar outras centenas de shinobis. Falou ele, assustando todos.  
__ Controlar outros shinobis? Perguntou Sakura.  
__ Se não repararam, os shinobis de outras vilas não tinham noção do que faziam, estavam sendo manipulados, não é? Perguntou ele calmamente.  
__ Muito esperto, você foi o único que conseguiu perceber isto, devo aperfeiçoar meu jutsu de manipulação. Respondeu alguém saindo da rocha. Esse alguém era Fuuma Huus.  
__ Huus? Então você é quem comandava os mercenários. Falou Tsunade subitamente.  
__ Ele não é Fuuma Huus Tsunade-sama. Advertiu Naruto.  
__ Novamente você foi o único que descobriu o meu disfarce, mas tenho que admitir, o veneno que lhe injetei foi insuficiente para te matar. Falou ele, se transformando em um homem alto, pele estranhamente branca e um cabelo espetado e verde. Quem olhava falava que era um rebelde, usava uma corrente em volta da cintura e uma roupa negra totalmente perfurada com pregos.  
__ "O Raposo" novamente estraga meus planos, Dake tinha importantes informações sobre Konoha, mas você o matou e trouxe os arquivos para a vila, me deixando sem opções. Tive então uma brilhante idéia, assume o corpo de um ninja procurado pela vila. Assim, eu seria levado à prisão, onde podia reunir outros ninjas para o meu exercito. A rebelião na prisão foi o aviso para meus subordinados. Assim seria mais fácil invadir a vila, com vários ninjas tentando controlar a revolta dos prisioneiros, a vila ficaria fragilizada. E foi assim que consegui dominar a vila, mas este verme foi forte o suficiente para agüentar um veneno hibrido, o mais forte já produzido, e matou todo o meu exercito. Falou o homem com um ódio imenso.  
__ Ótimo plano, mas qual o seu nome? Perguntou Naruto com se fosse um velho amigo.  
__ Claro, já estava me esquecendo das boas maneiras, sou Soki Dosun. Apresentou-se.  
__ Soki, você é do clã Soki? Perguntou Tsunade.  
__ Sim, sou. Respondeu ele em uma expressão demente.  
__ Clã Soki? Perguntou Ino.  
__ O Clã Soki e um dos clãs mais poderosos do mundo, antigamente era considerado invencível. Mas eram incrivelmente arrogantes, e foram mortos pelos habitantes da cidade onde o clã morava. Respondeu Kakashi.  
__ Invencíveis? Perguntou Hinata temendo por Naruto.  
__ Sim, sua kenkei-genkai é incrivelmente poderosa, a destruição e absorção do chakra inimigo. Respondeu Naruto olhando fixamente para o homem a sua frente.  
__ Exatamente, podemos controlar, absorver e destruir o chakra de nossos oponentes facilmente. Falou Dosun.  
__ O que quer Dosun? Perguntou Tsunade irritada.  
__ Simples, você me passa o controle da vila e eu lhes deixarei vivos. Falou Dosun como se fosse obvio.  
__ Prefiro morrer a fazer isso. Gritou Tsunade, ela parecia decidida a defender a vila de qualquer jeito.  
__ Então morra. Falou Dosun já ao lado dela. Em sua mão havia uma kunai, que ele iria cortar o pescoço de Tsunade, mas na hora, algo parou sua mão. Viram Naruto segurando a mão de Dosun.  
__ A vila só ficara desprotegida quando não houver ninguém que acredite nela, eu acredito, e por isso, irei matá-lo. Falou Naruto friamente.

Ele e Dosun estavam frente a frente, olhavam-se fixamente. A nevasca recomeçara deixando os "espectadores" ainda mais nervosos.  
__ Dosun, se quer a vila mesmo, acho melhor lutarmos fora dela. Sugeriu Naruto.  
__ Você tem razão, se a vila for destruída, terá sido um esforço em vão. Concordou ele. Naruto olhou para seus amigos e principalmente para Hinata.  
__ Se protejam e não nos siga. Falou Naruto para eles. Que apenas concordaram. Assim, Naruto e Dosun partiram para algum lugar fora da vila.

Hinata estava totalmente sem chão. Naruto partira para defender a vila, poderia morrer naquela batalha. Se isso acontecesse, ela não agüentaria. Logo depois que os dois se foram, Hinata caiu no choro. Não queria perder Naruto duas vezes no mesmo dia.  
__ Vamos avisar ao povo da vila o que esta acontecendo. Falou Tsunade, ainda olhando para onde Naruto e Dosun foram.

Todos pareciam abatidos, afinal Naruto estava perdendo sua vida para que eles pudessem ter uma. Entraram por uma passagem secreta e seguiram silenciosamente por uma infinidade de túneis. Minutos depois, chegaram há um grande salão, que estava apinhado de gente. Todos olharam para eles, logo depois começaram a festejar. Tsunade não estranhou aquilo, já que era a Hokage, provavelmente eles achavam que ela havia defendido a vila, matando os invasores.  
__ Tsunade-sama, você vai contar a verdade? Perguntou Shizune tensa.  
__ Claro que vou, mentir só vai piorara as coisas. Respondeu ela. Tinha razão, não podia mentir agora. A multidão aos poucos se acalmou, ficando em silencio. Aquela era a hora de falar.  
__ Tenho algo a dizer a vocês. Pediu ela, todos então pararam com os cochichos.  
__ A vila ainda não esta completamente salva. Declarou ela, todos então se revoltaram, e perguntaram por que ela não estava defendendo a vila.  
__ Acalmem-se!!! Pediu ela, não resolvendo em nada a gritaria.  
__ Calem a boca!!! Gritou ela, então novamente o salão voltou ao silencio.  
__ Não estou cumprindo meu papel de Hokage, mas há alguém la fora, que hoje pensamos que ele estaria morto, que sua vida para defender a vila. Falou Tsunade seriamente.  
__ Quem é esta pessoa? Perguntou um morador da vila.  
__ Ele é o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Respondeu ela finalmente.  
__ Ele vai é destruir a vila toda. Falou um velho ao fundo. Aquele comentário teve apoio de todos ali. Uma raiva começou a se formar dentro de Tsunade, aquela ignorância e repulsa de Naruto já passara dos limites.  
__ Vocês não entendem, ele não vai destruir a vila e sim protegê-la. Ele esta fazendo a mesma coisa de quatro anos atrás, quando salvou a vila da Akatsuki e dos outros bijuus. Começou ela falar, sua raiva era tamanha que ela tremia.  
__ Devíamos ter matado ele logo depois que a raposa de nove caudas foi selada nele, assim ficaríamos em paz. Falou uma mulher, sendo apoiada por todos.  
__ Vocês são tão injustos com Naruto!!! Gritou ela, fazendo todos se assustarem.  
__ Ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para defender a vila. Não importe o que seja, ele fará com prazer. Ele é capaz de morrer por vocês e vocês o odeiam somente por causa de alguma coisa selada nele? Se for essa a vila que eu defendo, prefiro deixar de a Hokage. Terminou ela jogando a capa que simboliza o atual Hokage no chão e se retirando do salão.

Todos tinham um grande peso na consciência. Tudo que Tsunade falara era verdade. Desde que a raposa demônio fora selado em Naruto, tudo que o povo da vila fora desprezá-lo e humilhá-lo. O garoto crescera sozinho, sem pai nem mãe, mas mesmo assim ele nunca desistira, salvara a vila contra a Akatsuki e agora lutava novamente para defender as pessoas que sempre o odiavam. Aquilo era a realidade, e eles jamais pensavam que alguém que era odiado poderia salva-los da morte.  
__ Onde a senhora vai Tsunade-sama? Perguntou Shizune correndo atrás da Hokage, sendo seguida por Sakura.  
__ Preciso respirar um pouco. Respondeu ele ainda irritada com a atitude dos moradores da vila.

Naruto e Dosun chegaram a uma clareira fora de Konoha. Olhavam se mortalmente, não tinham nenhuma expressão no rosto.  
__ Aqui será seu tumulo raposo. Falou Dosun mostrando um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Ele não respondeu, apenas observava a confiança dele. Aquela luta seria difícil, mas não seria aquilo que o faria voltar atrás. Agora só tinha dois caminhos: Vencer Dosun e proteger a vila, ou os braços da morte.


	13. A Volta da Raposa

Capitulo 13: A volta da Raposa

Os dois caminhos que tinha eram difíceis. Mas ele não escolheria a morte, ele não era assim, mesmo que para vencer fosse necessário dar sua vida por aquilo. Dosun o olhava divertidamente, já cantava vitória antes da luta começar.  
__ Dosun, espero que suas palavras sejam verdade, senão ficarei decepcionado. Falou ele finalmente, tirando sua katana das costas. Dosun então perdão o ar vitorioso e passou a olhá-lo como um verme.  
__ Minhas palavras sempre se tornam realidade. Respondeu Dosun um pouco nervoso. Parecia que ele nunca fora confrontado daquele jeito. Então o herdeiro dos Soki invocou um estranho machado, parecia que era cego, mas ele podia sentir um grande chakra vindo do machado.

Então, rapidamente deram um grande impulso, um na direção do outro. A velocidade e a força que aplicaram naquele primeiro golpe fora assustadora. Uma grande onda de impacto destruiu tudo a sua volta. A pequena clareira na mata se tornara uma enorme cratera.  
__ Vejo que essa luta vai ser boa. Falou Dosun forçando seu machado contra a katana de Naruto. Ele sabia que aquela não seria uma luta fácil.

Tsunade olhava para o norte. Naruto seguira aquela direção a pouco, pensava se a luta já começara. Ele era muito corajoso, sabia disso há muito tempo, mas somente agora percebera por que ele queria tanto se tornar o Hokage. Ele queria apenas ser respeitado, mas todos sempre o humilharam e desprezaram-no, desde quando era apenas uma criança.  
__ O que foi Tsunade-sama? Perguntou Shizune.  
__ Estou pensando se a luta já começou. Respondeu ela sem emoção. Logo, todos que a apoiaram na defesa de Naruto se juntaram. Conversavam vagamente sobre vários assuntos.

Aquela agonia já estava se transformando em irritação. Nada de Naruto ou alguma noticia sobre ele. Mas logo teve uma noticia sobre a luta. Uma onda de choque descomunal assustou todos ali.  
__ Mas o que foi isso!!! Gritou Kakashi olhando para a enorme nuvem de poeira que subia.  
__ A luta acabou de começar. Anunciou Neji com o byakugan ativado.

Hinata só então acordou e ativou o seu byakugan também. Visualizou o local da batalha e vira Naruto e Dosun forçando suas respectivas armas contra a do outro. Parecia que aquilo só fora o primeiro movimento, ou seja, a batalha teria proporções gigantescas.

Naruto reparou que o estilo de luta de Dosun era mais veloz do que de outros ninjas. Manuseava o machado perfeitamente e ainda conseguia fazer jutsus com apenas uma mão, igualmente a Haku. A luta seguia em ritmo frenético, ele defendia todos os ataques de Dosun, mas este fazia o mesmo com seu ataques.  
__ Acho que é hora de acabar com essa luta. Pronunciou Dosun logo após de levar um pequeno corte no rosto. Após fazer alguns selos, uma aura azulada surgiu em volta de seu corpo. Ele então recuou alguns passos. Rapidamente, Dosun o atacou, ele conseguiu se defender, mas sofreu um corte no braço. Parecia que a luta se desenrolaria por muito tempo ainda.

Hinata observava a luta pelo seu byakugan. Via somente vultos praticamente, nem o byakugan conseguia acompanhar a velocidade da luta. Ambos sofreram apenas cortes, nada que pudesse tirar sua capacidade de lutar. Naruto conseguia lutar a um nível extraordinário, mas Dosun lutava no mesmo nível. Lutavam no taijutsu por enquanto, pareciam analisar seu oponente.  
__ Como esta a luta Hinata? Pergunta Sasuke, fazendo-a desativar o Byakugan.  
__ Esta muito difícil, os dois lutam em um nível praticamente igual. Falou Hinata cansada, pois utilizara muito chakra para poder acompanhar a luta.  
__ Então essa luta vai demorar mais do que o normal? Perguntou Sai para Kakashi.  
__ Provavelmente não, Naruto e incrivelmente forte, mas Dosun consegue absorver chakra de seu oponente, ou seja, quando Naruto ficar sem chakra, Dosun estará com o seu ainda completo. Falou Tsunade, mas todos ficaram em duvida.  
__ Mas a Kyuubi tem chakra infinito!!! Ate Dosun não tem capacidade para absorver tanto chakra. Gritou Sakura.  
__ Mas a Kyuubi esta totalmente adormecida, ela não pode fazer nada neste momento. Respondeu Yamato. Então Naruto estava lutando em vão, não adiantaria o quão forte ele fosse, contra Dosun ele perderia de qualquer jeito. Então para que lês o deixaram ir se já sabiam que não tinham chance de vencê-lo? Isso ela não entendia.  
__ Acho que devemos voltar para o abrigo, à nevasca esta recomeçando. Falou Kiba um pouco mal-humorado. Mas ninguém parecia ter escutado ele, pois continuavam imóveis. Todos pareciam compartilhar uma imensa tristeza, mas la no fundo, uma pontinha de esperança resistia bravamente.

A luta estava cada vez mais difícil, lutava com tudo o que tinha, mas algo parecia impedi-lo. Estava cansado, mas não era um cansaço comum, tinha algo diferente. Seus movimentos estavam mais lentos, seus ataques estavam sendo ineficazes, ate mesmo seu tempo de reação piorara, fazendo com que ele apanhasse muito. Aquilo não podia continuar. Começou a fazer um grande rasenshuriken, utilizaria o restante do seu chakra naquele golpe.

Dosun observava a grande shuriken de chakra silenciosamente, aos poucos, as pontas se incendiaram. O calor emitido pelas chamas era forte o suficiente para fazer com que a nevasca se transformasse em chuva. Com toda a força que ele tinha, lançou a enorme shuriken de chakra contra Dosun. A velocidade era descomunal e o estrago que aquilo causaria seria imenso.

O rasenshuriken chega a Dosun, mas algo inexplicável acontece. O seu jutsu simplesmente parou, e ele não sabia o por que. Então Dosun soltou uma sonora gargalhada, irritando-o.  
__ Você achou que esse ninjutsu poderia me derrotar? Perguntou Dosun sarcástico. Ele não respondeu, estava completamente esgotado, não conseguia nem falar mais.  
__ Você foi um tolo por ter decidido me enfrentar, meu poder vai alem de seus jutsus. Continuou Dosun.  
__ Mas você foi um ótimo oponente, antes ninguém jamais dera tanto trabalho para mim. Mas durante a luta, você como os outros, se esquecera da minha kenkei-genkai, controlar, absorver e destruir o chakra oponente. Falou Dosun, fazendo com que ele se lembrasse.  
__ Então se lembrou, é por isso que seus movimentos ficaram lentos, seu corpo doía e pesava durante a luta e seu chakra estava se esgotando rapidamente. Falou Dosun ao ver sua cara de espanto.  
__ Poderia acabar com você do jeito que eu quisesse, mas vou matar você com seu próprio jutsu. Disse Dosun. Só então ele percebeu por que seu rasenshuriken parou repentinamente, já que ele tinha seu chakra, Dosun conseguia manuseá-lo.

Com grande força, Dosun arremessou de volta o seu jutsu. A imensa shuriken vinha velozmente em sua direção. Sem forças para correr ou se defender, ele ficou a espera da morte. Na hora em que o jutsu se chocou contra seu corpo, uma explosão imensa aconteceu. Seu corpo foi jogado a vários metros, a força do impacto o fizera desmaiar.

Todos olhavam fixamente para o norte, logo algo incrivelmente forte começou a se formar naquela direção. Uma forte luz iluminara o local. A luz estava muito forte, talvez fosse um jutsu de fogo, mas teria que ser algo incrivelmente forte para produzir algo de tamanha intensidade. Estavam sem informações sobre a luta, Neji estava descansando um pouco e Hinata estava nervosa demais para se controlar. Então uma grande explosão se acontece. O vento os faz recuar, todos observam uma grande nuvem de fumaça subir.

Todos estavam inquietos sobre o que acontecera. Neji então ativa novamente seu Byakugan, mas fica extremamente pálido, preocupando a todos.  
__ O que aconteceu em Neji? Perguntou Rock Lee ansioso.  
__ Parece que Naruto perdeu a luta. Declara Neji tenso.

Pensou que sua morte chegaria naquele momento, mas algo o mantinha vivo. Uma energia gigantesca tomou o seu corpo. Viu então a Kyuubi a suas costas.  
__ Você acordou? Perguntou ele olhando a enorme raposa as suas costas.  
__ Eu nunca estive adormecida. Respondeu ele prontamente.  
__ Por que esta me ajudando? Questionou ele novamente.  
__ Não estou te ajudando, estou ajudando a nos dois. Respondeu ela.  
__ Pois se eu morrer, você morre e...  
__ ...Se você viver, continuo viva. Terminou ela.  
__ Não pense que sou a mesma desde a ultima vez, estes anos isolados me fizeram perceber que jamais me libertarei, então irei te ajudar para continuarmos vivos o maior tempo possível. Respondeu ela, aquilo era tudo o que precisava saber.

Lembrou de Hinata, de Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi e Iruka. Todos sempre o apoiaram, não podiam sofrer tamanha decepção. Ele estava indo contra seus próprios conceitos. Estava desistindo. Mas a Kyuubi lhe mostrara, não poderia desistir, na tinha que se arrepender, tinha que fazer apenas o que achava certo. E ele tinha certeza que tinha que matar Dosun, não por ele, mas pela vila. Talvez nunca se tornaria um Hokage, mas aquela noite ele seria um.

Entendeu o porquê daquela grande energia em seu corpo, ele nunca lutou sozinho, e agora que ele e a raposa de nove caudas se entenderam, não seria agora que ele morreria. A vila precisava dele, as pessoas precisavam dele, a Kyuubi precisava dele e principalmente Hinata precisava dele. Enfrentaria Dosun de frente, se alguém fosse correr, não seria ele. O poder da Kyuubi logo o revigorou.

Abriu os olhos e viu Dosun comemorando silenciosamente. Seus ferimentos foram curados pelo chakra da raposa, levantou-se com grande impulso. Olhou o membro do clã Soki dando-lhe as costas, estava se preparando para ir anunciar sua morte.  
__ Esta querendo fugir Dosun? Perguntou ele vivamente para o homem a sua frente. Ele paralisou aquilo não podia ser verdade. Olhou para trás e vira Naruto totalmente recuperado. Perdera a fala, sentia um chakra inimaginável vindo do shinobi de Konoha.  
__ Como? Fora a única coisa que pronunciara.  
__ Eu sou a ultima pessoa que você iria querer lutar no mundo. Respondeu ele misteriosamente. Seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos e as marcas de suas bochechas reapareceram. A vila não estaria desprotegida enquanto ele estivesse vivo, manteria sua palavra. Estava vivo, e encarou Dosun, aquilo acabaria agora.


	14. Finalmente Paz!

Capitulo 14: Finalmente Paz!

Estava confiante, ele não poderia perder aquela luta. Não era uma luta comum, mas uma luta em que Konoha estava em jogo. Lutava por todos que moravam na vila e por Hinata. Ele não podia abandoná-la agora que descobrira que a amava. Faria de tudo para protegê-la.  
__ Quem você é? Gritou Dosun, o medo reinava nos olhos dele.  
__ Descubra. Respondeu ele se aproximando mais.  
__ Quem é "você"? Perguntou Dosun recuando.  
__ Sou a pessoa que ira te matar. Respondeu ele já as costas de Dosun, jogando-o longe com um soco.

Dosun estava perplexo. Não entendia como ele conseguira tanto chakra em tão pouco tempo. A cor de seus olhos mudara, o vermelho sangue era tão forte que parecia ser uma invenção. Absorvera todo o chakra dele antes, mas agora este chakra era diferente, se absorvesse mais chakra ele explodiria. Teria que gastar este chakra para poder derrotá-lo, mas isso levaria muito tempo, tinha que arranjar uma solução para fazer o tempo passar. Percebeu que havia alguém os observando através de um jutsu. Então teve uma brilhante idéia, bloqueou a visão desta pessoa e a seguiu para ver onde era o abrigo em que as pessoas da vila estavam.

Após uma seqüência de golpes fortes, Dosun já parecia mais fraco. Lutava rapidamente para não lhe dar um tempo de reação adequado. Dosun estava totalmente machucado, mas ainda conseguia se manter de pé. Criou vários clones da sombra e agora o seu oponente enfrentaria ataques múltiplos. Dois clones atacaram suas pernas, outro o jogara para cima e ele mesmo o chutou para uma distancia incrível. Quando Dosun bateu no chão, uma cratera se abriu.  
__ Desista Dosun, vá embora e não volte mais. Sugeriu ele.  
__ Consegui conquistar todas as outras vilas, esta não será uma exceção. Respondeu ele se levantando, tinha muita dificuldade para fazer isto.  
__ Então encare a morte. Disse um dos clones de Naruto vindo do alto e o atingindo na cabeça, lançando-o na direção do abrigo.

Todos ficaram surpresos, Naruto não podia perder a batalha. Talvez fosse alguma ilusão ou algo parecido, mas devia ser mentira.  
__ Já esperava isso. Falou Tsunade olhando para a imensidão branca.  
__ Neji, diga que isso é mentira. Gritou Hinata.  
__ É a mais pura verdade Hinata. Falou Hyuuga Hiashi saindo do abrigo.  
__ O que você quer Hiashi? Perguntou Tsunade para o líder do clan Hyuuga.  
__ Vim apenas para recepcionar o novo "dono" da vila. Falou ele secamente. Hinata não acreditava como o seu pai era uma pessoa tão amarga.  
__ Hinata, tenho certeza que aquele rapaz cuidou bem de você, mas era apenas uma ilusão, hoje você viu, ele era somente mais um. Falou Hiashi friamente.  
__ Desculpe Hiashi-sama, mas ele não era alguém comum, ele foi o único que lutou por esta vila, o único que acreditava na vitória, e eu acredito em Naruto. Falou Iruka repentinamente. Então Neji começa a ficar estranho.  
__ O que foi Neji? Perguntou Tenten ao Hyuuga.  
__ Alguém esta bloqueando minha visão, não consigo enxergar nada. Fala ele tentando ver alguma coisa, mas vendo somente à escuridão.

Sem noticias, ficaram ainda mais tensos com a situação. O vento então parecia mais forte e gélido do que anteriormente. Não escutavam nada, e o único sentido que tinham a seu favor era o tato, mas ele também estava prejudicado por causa do frio que sentiam. Recuaram ate todos estarem juntos. Sentiram o chão tremer, e o tremor foi ficando mais forte. Então um som de destruição pode ser escutado, o som ficou ensurdecedor e algo aconteceu, escurecendo a visão de todos.

Dosun ia de encontro com o abrigo, e se ele batesse contra a entrada, provavelmente os habitantes da vila ficariam trancados para sempre ali. Rapidamente ele criou uma grossa barreira de gelo, onde Dosun se chocou, destruindo-a completamente.  
__ Só é capaz de fazer isso? Vai precisar de mais para me matar. Falou Dosun ainda caído. A raiva de Naruto só aumentava, então ele o atacou, mas na hora em que foi desferir o golpe final, Sasuke aparece em sua frente.  
__ Saia Sasuke, vou matar este verme agora. Falou ele irritado. Sasuke ficou parado, então ele pulou Sasuke e atacou Dosun por outro lado, mas novamente algo o impede, dessa vez era Shino.  
__ Mas o que foi? Gritou ele. Todos os seus amigos apenas fizeram uma barreira em volta de Dosun, impedindo-o de atacá-lo. Então O Soki solta uma sonora gargalhada.  
__ Você é mesmo muito idiota, não percebeu que eu trouxe você para uma armadilha? Falou Dosun já recuperando o seu jeito superior.  
__ Que arma... Você, seu!!! Dosun já estava superando todos os limites, estava usando seus amigos para defendê-lo, e provavelmente faria isto e depois os mataria.  
__ Percebeu então, agora seus amigos são um escudo para mim, e eu sei que você não ira machuca-los. Falava Dosun calmamente.

Naruto explodiu de raiva. O vento então passou a soprar de uma maneira circular, formando um tornado diferente de qualquer outro que Dosun já vira. Os cinco elementos: Katon, Fuuton, Suiton, Raiton e Doton se uniram formando um tornado único. A força era gigantesca.  
__ Continue assim e você ira se... Algo fizera Dosun pular rapidamente. Então os shinobis que faziam um escudo sobre ele foram explodidos pelo tornado, que também explodiu causando algo inexplicável. Ainda olhando para a enorme explosão abaixo dele, não reparou que Naruto estava acima dele, acertando-o em cheio.

Dosun descia a uma velocidade altíssima, iria se chocar contra o chão quando surge do chão uma estaca de gelo. Naquela velocidade ele certamente morreria, virou-se para cima, tentando desviar-se da fina ponta de gelo. Mas Naruto vinha atrás, assim, segurou-o pela cabeça e continuou levando-o para a morte. O vento rasgava ainda mais suas roupas, mas Naruto continuava segurando Dosun rumo à estaca. Logo a cabeça de Dosun atingiu a ponta de estaca, então ele soltou a cabeça do Soki, que continuou afundando na estaca ate seu corpo se soltar, caindo lentamente no buraco resultante da explosão do tornado.

A ponta da grande estaca de gelo estava completamente vermelha de sangue. O corpo decapitado de Dosun estava aos pés da estaca, que ficava bem no meio de uma vala gigantesca. Ele observava tudo de longe, a nevasca teimava em resistir, mas era o que menos importava. Suas pernas bambeavam, não agüentando escorou-se em uma arvore próxima. Finalmente acabara. Dosun estava morto e a vila estava salva. Sentiu uma dor aguda no braço, que estava seriamente ferido, cuidaria disso mais tarde, e se tivesse algum veneno, o chakra da Kyuubi o neutralizaria rapidamente.  
__ Naruto!!! Alguém gritou de longe. Olhou para o lugar em que lhe chamara e vira Hinata e todos os seus amigos, vinham correndo em sua direção. Com muito esforço conseguiu se levantar, seu corpo estava todo dolorido.  
__ Naruto, que bom que você esta bem. Falou Hinata agarrada a ele. Ninguém falou nada, somente sorriam.  
__ Como se sente? Perguntou Tsunade a ele.  
__ Com o corpo muito dolorido, Tsunade-sama. Respondeu ele, todos riram, ate mesmo Tsunade.  
__ Mas porque você nos levou para outro lugar? Perguntou Kakashi.  
__ Se vocês ficassem aqui, Dosun usaria vocês, e eu não poderia permitir isso. Falou ele.  
__ Como tem tanta certeza? Perguntou Gaara.  
__ Fiz clones de vocês e deixei aqui, no momento em que chegamos aqui, ele não percebeu que eram clones e usou-os contra mim. Respondeu ele tranquilamente, fazendo todos entenderem.  
__ Naruto, o que é isso? Perguntou Sakura apontando para seu rosto.  
__ Isto é as minhas antigas marcas que voltaram. Falou ele.  
__ Então a Kyuubi voltou? Questionou Sasuke. Todos ficaram em silencio, olhavam ele estranhamente.  
__ Sim, mas ela, como eu, esta diferente. Respondeu ele.  
__ Diferente? Não entendeu Kakashi.  
__ Ela de certo modo compreendeu que sempre ficara selada. Respondeu ele novamente, fazendo uma cara de dor.  
__ O que foi? Perguntou Hinata aflita.  
__ Eu to com fome. Respondeu ele. Recebeu uma bronca de Tsunade, mas todos riram, foi uma noite e tanto, mereciam um descanso depois de uma semana tão agitada. O retorno de Naruto fora mesmo inesquecível.

===================Semanas Depois===================

__ Acorda logo Naruto, você vai se atrasar. Gritava Hinata. Ele dormia um sono profundo quando ela começou a gritar. O sol batia sobre seu rosto, ofuscando sua visão. Era a primeira vez que via o sol desde o inicio de Novembro. Levantou-se preguiçosamente, foi ao banheiro e tomou um rápido banho. Desceu as escadas preguiçosamente, abriu a porta e viu ninguém menos que Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke lhe esperando.  
__ Agora são seis e meia da manha, o que vocês querem aqui? Perguntou ele mal humorado.  
__ Bom dia primeiro não acha que seria melhor. Falou Sasuke, os três entraram e ele fora para a cozinha comer um sanduíche.  
__ Vocês querem de que? Perguntou ele da cozinha. Sempre vinha alguém comer na casa dele, por isso já adquirira o costume de perguntar.  
__ Pra mim pode ser de queijo. Respondeu Sasuke.  
__ O nosso também. Responderam Sakura e Hinata. Preparou os sanduíches e levou para a sala.  
__ E ai, o que vocês querem aqui tão cedo? Perguntou ele chegando com uma jarra de suco.  
__ Você não se lembra. Falou Sakura espantada.  
__ Me lembrar de que? Perguntou ele, tomando um gole de suco.  
__ Hoje é a sua nomeação, sua anta. Falou Sasuke, ele engasgou-se com o suco.  
__ É hoje? Perguntou ele assustado.  
__ Lógico que é, vai começar em meia hora. Falou Sakura para ele.  
__ Então vamos. Disse ele se levantando rapidamente. Assim Saíram os quatros.

Tsunade arrumava as coisas em seu escritório. Em algumas horas ele não seria mais o "seu" escritório, mas sim de Naruto. Passara-se quatro semanas desde o ataque a vila, muitos morreram, mas muitos sobreviveram, todos agora não viam naruto com um monstro que quase destruiu a vila, mas como um herói que salvou a vila. Ate mesmo o conselho se vira obrigado à aceita-lo. Tudo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente, todos os ninjas daquela geração conseguiram achar quem realmente amam, ate a equipe Michiko se ajeitar. Mas Naruto era realmente alguém inexplicável, pois somente com sua volta é que tudo se resolvera.  
__ Eles chegaram Tsunade-sama. Avisou Shizune.  
__ Obrigado Shizune. Agradeceu ela. Fechou as caixas e as colocou em um canto. Iria agora anunciar ao povo o novo Hokage. Naruto finalmente realizaria o seu sonho, e como Rokudaime( Sexto Hokage), levaria a vila para uma nova era.

-----------------------

Bom, esse eh o fim, meio sem noção mais ta valendo, espero q tenham gostado!

PS:tenho uma segunda fic em andamento, mas por causa do Vestibular e ENEM chegando, vou posta-la mais tarde(especificamente depois q esse tumulto passar), mas se alguem quiser ir lendo, aqui o Link .net/visualizar/47245/naruto-nas-maos-da-akatsuki/ (tenho ela no Nyah! tbm, onde tem uma previa do cap 24)

obrigado a todos, e ateh a proxima


End file.
